The Path Chosen
by Casicko
Summary: New perils await Ku'Mari, Quel'Anis and the team as they reach the wild jungle lands Stranglethorn Vale. New characters! Romance, violence, betrayal, revenge, humor and acts of drunken debauchery!
1. Chapter 1

Make sure to check out my character sketches on deviant art-Casicko. Team portrait and the two lovebirds. Check out how I imagine them to look.

Troll Vacation

A cool, gentle breeze sifted over the dusty, towering plateaus on this gentle evening in Thousand Needles. Blood splattered into the air as a dark-furred tauren slammed into the dirt upon one of the needle plateaus of Darkcloud Pinnacle. Two more made their attempts to stop the oncoming Horde team. Barrack bashed his mace into the side of one of the enemy's heads while Garrett slipped behind the other and stabbed him, repeatedly, before the beast even knew he was there. The group passed over a poorly secured rope bridge- their sixth one in the last ten minutes- and knocked another tauren over the edge of the cliff to his doom.

"Apoco! Get Windsong!" Ku'Mari shouted as he and Quel'Anis attacked Arnak Grimtotem and the last of his minions. Apoco nodded and transformed into a bear as he knocked over two of the guarding tauren. He returned to his own form and politely greeted the young female of his kind.

"Lakota Windsong, we are here to rescue you! Follow me!" He quickly escorted her away from the commencing battle. As they came to the bridge, Apoco took notice to the doubtful look upon the she-tauren's face and frowned. (_I know I'm young, but a least give me a chance, lady_.) Being merely a teenager, Apoco was constantly subjected to this sort of skepticism. He had learned to deal with it to some degree. They began to cross the bridge but stopped midway as Apoco looked back in concern.

"Don't worry kid, I've got your back." A crackling female voice came as the undead warlock passed the two tauren with her large misty voidwalker. She ran a few feet ahead of them and stopped as she prepared a shadow attack on four approaching enemies. The voidwalker was sent ahead and began beating on two of the beasts furiously. Arcane shadow bolts blinded the other two dark tauren and they fell over the bridge to land hundreds of feet below. The warlock shook her head in disapproval.

"That's what happens when you base your head quarters on top of a cliff." She sneered.

"Irena, five more! Let's go!" Apoco pointed out as they headed toward the final plateau. The group of Dark Cloud tauren growled in fury at the trio.

"Leaving so soon?" one hissed.

"How dare you attack our leader!" another shouted.

Irena casted a curse of darkness, as her voidwalker ransacked two of the tauren. Lakota Windsong braced herself for the attack, weaponless and defenseless, but no enemy reached her. Apoco thrust his crescent pike into the chest of an oncoming dark tauren and with one powerful shove slammed the beast into another. The remaining dark tauren charged toward the young Horde member with his sword swinging. Apoco withdrew his pike and spun around just in time to block the sword's blow. The dark tauren laughed looking down at the short-statured teenager only to be surprised with a fist hitting hard to his chin. He fell back in shock as Apoco plunged his pike through his neck. Irena raised an eyebrow at him in impressed surprise.

"Never underestimate the little guy!" Apoco chimed heroically as he escorted Lakota Windsong down the spiral pathway to the bottom of the massive rock. One by one, the rest of the crew made their way to ground level.

"I hope this is the last of this… I hate heights." Barrack complained looking back up at the towering pinnacle from which they had just descended.

"Who wouldn't after _this _line of quests." Irena added.

Being the young gentleman that he was, Apoco helped the she tauren down off the final ledge. She immediately kissed him on cheek and hugged him.

"You are my hero!" she swooned. Everyone turned to the young male tauren as he turned as red as a furry tauren could.

"Great job, everyone. Let's get back tah Freewind Post. I be pretty sure we done helpin' out round here fah good." Ku'Mari explained as he led the group back to the Horde headquarters.

The small post sat upon another high canyon- eroded pinnacle but the sturdy wooden elevators at the base made for an easy ascension. Still, Irena and Barrack peered down over the edge wearily. They were both glad to be leaving these lands very soon.

Ku'Mari presented Arnak's hoof to Cliffwatcher Longhorn.

"I thank you, Ku'Mari and your team for your brave heroics. I never thought that foul creature would be brought to justice. Well done. And alas, you have found our Lakota and she is once again safe and sound." The old tauren explained happily. He rewarded them with a small amount of gold and traveling supplies. Irena scowled at the lack of financial reward as they returned to their camp set up near the eastern edge of the pinnacle.

"The reward poster quoted far more than we recieved. What a waste of time!"

"Hey, hey! We saved someone's life today and took down an opposing tribe! I'd say that's never a waste of time. Only a money-grubbing hag like you could think so!" Garrett snapped at her, his hollow eyes narrowing.

The glow of the Forsaken remained prominent in Irena's eyes, however, and she glared back at him.

"I do believe that I was not the only one to complain about shrinking resources and a need for gold after our skimmed reward from killing off the Centaur spies!"

"That was different! There was far more work to be done. The population was in great mass and they were harder to kill."

"Oh please! Their camp was a wreck before we got there and they, not much unlike yourself, were stubborn and easily stupefied. And anyways, we were on the ground."

"Hey, you're the only one with a fear of heights. It doesn't make much sense to me though. I mean, you are dead."

"Walk over to that ledge and I make sense of it for ya!"

"Oye, oye, chill you two. Ya been doin notin but arguin' since we got tah Thousand Needles." Ku'Mari couldn't help but laugh as he broke up the fight. "Musta got too much sand up in ya brains."

"Deh been fighin' since dey met." Mikal'wah corrected a bit annoyed by their antics. The two disgruntled undead people cursed under their breath and moved to opposing sides of the camp.

Ku'Mari squatted down behind a sore and fatigued Quel'Anis.

"How's ya tummy feel?" He asked massaging her shoulders.

"Eh… like I have been kicked in the stomach by a giant tauren. Although I must admit… it was a good move. I must try it on one of our unsuspecting enemies, sometime." Quel'Anis smiled as she closed her eyes enjoying the troll's gentle pressure on her upper back. "I honestly think that you could use this more than I." she said looking up at him.

"Me? Nahh… we got through dis place pretty good. I ain't worryin' too much bout notin. And anyway, I tink its time for a vacation."

Quel'Anis turned to him in curiosity.

The group was previously busy chatting until this word popped up and they went silent. Now Ku'Mari grew a bit hesitant. He laughed a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Tah be honest wit cha, I really been drained out by dis place. It ain't been a month since we got through Razorfen Kraul and I'm still feelin' deh repercussions of deh battle. I'd really like tah go to meh homeland back in Sen'Jin village for ah while and rest meh bones." He looked up and received just the reaction he had expected. The team's faces went sour if not sad with disappointment.

"You recruited us three weeks ago and all you wanted was to get through this miserable place? Unbelievable! I might as well head off on my own." Irena complained bitterly as she prepped her small pipe and began smoking; the fumes of poisonous air puffing out from her skeletal neck.

"Sounds good to me. We won't have to listen to your croaking and retching anymore. I could use some R&R…better… some P&Q." Garrett remarked snidely resting his arms behind his head.

"Oh shove it, you old bag of bones! Your smartass comments to every little thing that happens, hasn't been exactly paradise for me either!" Irena hissed.

Garrett seemed to beam at this last retort and readied a come back, when Apoco spoke up.

"We just started… and it's already over?" He asked as he looked as though he may cry. Barrack patted the little guy on the head.

"Nah, nah. It ain't like dat, you guys. I brought ya here fah good reason. I just really gotta take a small break. Dere's a special festival comin' up in meh village and I'd jest really like tah be dere wit meh pao and friends tah celebrate. Ya welcome tah come. I just didn't know if ya'd want to. We'd be dere two days tops.

"Can I come?" Apoco lightened up.

"Of course, mon! Everybody be invited."

Apoco nodded happily.

"Two days… and then what?" Irena asked sternly taking a drag from her pipe.

"And den we head tah Stranglethorn Vale."

Everyone gasped in surprise as their eyes grew wide.

"Ku'Mari… are ya sure, mon? I mean… Stranglethorn be a pretty nasty place. All deh troll tribes be out dere." Mikal'wah tried to reason.

Ku'Mari smiled as he kicked back and rested his arms behind his head. "Ya well… I tink we ready." He wrapped his legs around Quel'Anis' little body and gently pushed her side to side playfully. She stared at him in shock just as everyone else.

"A wretched jungle of wild beasts, ogres and cannibal trolls…I'm in." Irena grinned wickedly. Ku'Mari shared the grin. He had recruited her for good reasons and one was this.

"Damn!" Garrett cursed while shaking his head as Irena stuck out her black, decayed tongue in a teasing manner.

"Well, I can't wait tah get back home and see meh sistahs. And Stranglethorn? Ehh… I'll tink about it." She shrugged as Ku'Mari gave her a look.

Everyone agreed to follow their leader to Sen'Jin village to enjoy the festival. They realized that they had worked hard in the last few weeks and that a small vacation would be well deserved.

By late morning, everyone was on their mounts heading through the Barrens into Duotar. It never ceased to amaze Quel'Anis how her allies were able to tame and ride such exotic creatures. Mounting a steed was simple enough for they were fairly obedient. And although the jittery colorful hawkstriders of Quel'Thalas were temperamental creatures, she could not possibly imagine how the others managed on skeletal beast, raptors and, of anything, a gigantic kodo. Apoco passed by on his massive kodo, towering over everyone. He was still new to this mount and had the least amount of control over its behavior. Still, he enjoyed the wild ride.

"Whooohooo! Troll fest! Oh this is gonna be great! Ti' puma'neh wayooooo!" The young tauren began to sing an old troll proverb as they traveled. Mikal'wah looked to Ku'Mari in surprise.

"Dah boy knows _Deh way of dey land_! Where'dya find'em?"

"You know meh recruiten' skills be deh best." Ku'Mari grinned.

Quel'Anis pulled up beside Ku'Mari, her hawkstrider was still a bit weary of his raptor.

"I'm really excited to see your homeland, Ku'Mari. I am very curious to see where you and Mikal'wah grew up. Oh and I can't wait to meet your family!" The blood elf smiled happily.

Ku'Mari suddenly felt a tinge of anxiety hit him. Unsure of what to say, he simply feigned a smile and nodded. Quel'Anis caught the weakness in his smile but decided to look over it.

By late afternoon, they reached the small village of Sen'Jin.

"Whoohoo! We home!" Mikal'wah shrieked in excitement as the group approached the palm leaf huts backed by a scenic view of the Great Sea. Quel'Anis was in awe by this subtle and peaceful environment. Young troll children play-battled with bamboo sticks and threw flowers and grass in an attempt to mimic magic spells. Raptors screeched and paced about as trainers worked with them. A few trolls could be seen tending to tropical plants and flowers, and fishing farther down by the beach. Most of the trolls lolled about at an easy pace, getting ready for the big festival. The females chatted and gossiped as they weaved decorations from palm leaves and dried grass while the males set up long wooden tables and collected dry stalk for a massive fire pit. Everyone spoke with low raspy voices but laughed loud and heartily. It was quite a simple but beautiful place.

Two young troll-girls came out from one of the closer huts running with their arms wide open.

"Wah-wah! Wah-wah!" They squealed as they approached. Mikal'wah's eyes glimmered with tears as she jumped off her raptor and embraced the two.

"Ju'bwali! Nikhal! Oh so good tah see ya, little chirps!"

"Wah-wah, we was wonderin' when ya'd come home."

"So glad ya could make it in time for deh festival!" the girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Wah-wah…" Quel' Anis said aloud, already in love with these two lovely little trolls. They were little versions of Mikal'wah; the same plum colored skin and sapphire hair, only their eyes shimmered in bright teal like the ocean.. Newly exposed to this world, Quel'Anis wanted to learn everything she possibly could about it

"Oye, everybody, it's Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah! Dez back from deh Barrens!" A male troll called out as a few trolls stopped their work to come over and greet the crew warmly.

"Oye mon! Spirits kept cha well!" Ku'Mari's friend said as they embraced and patted each other on the back loudly. "What up wit all deh gear? Ya look like you be a leader now! Well it don't mattah! I'ma still woop ya ass when we get into deh pit tomorrow night!"

"Dat be meh son wearin' a tauren's honor seal?" A deep and scratchy voice came. Ku'Mari turned and nodded proudly to the massive blue troll. Quel'Anis could tell immediately that Ku'mari was his father's son. The teal troll was quite a bit taller than the already towering Ku'Mari and his deep burgundy hair hung in long dreadlocks down to his knees. He wore the same white paint across the eyes with one streak leading down the forehead; possibly a family symbol. They were two in the same, only one was of a far older age and the wisdom and honor of experience were embedded in his face and body as the scars and tattoos covering him.

"Everybody, dis here is meh Pao, Zimboya. Pao, I've returned for ah holiday. Can't be missin' deh festival now. I brought meh crew. Garrett Warden, Irena Tavern, Barrack Morgash, Apoco Greenrunner… of course ya know Mikal'wah…"

"Good ta see ya, Zim-Zim!" Mikal'wah teased. These types of nicknames were common to be made up by female trolls. Zimboya nodded in greeting to his son's crew and turned to the lovely blood elf that stood close beside Ku'Mari.

"And dis be Kellani Serais…" There was a hesitant pause from Ku'Mari and everyone waited for him to finish his introduction. "So what ya been up to, Pao?" The troll immediately put an arm around his father and they walked down to the shoreline.

Quel'Anis stood dumbstruck. Her face turned red with some bit of embarrassment. The entire group felt the awkwardness of Ku'Mari's strange actions. Mikal'wah was ready to run off with her sisters who hung from her arms lovingly. She stopped short to look back at Quel'Anis who had remained still, staring in the space where Ku'Mari had been.

"Oye Kellani! Ya come wit me girl!"

Mikal'wah spent the afternoon showing everyone the village and the group enjoyed a few hours on the beach playing in the water and collecting shells. But Quel'Anis could not bring herself to fully enjoy the activities. She caught sight of Ku'Mari, who stood by the huts, conversing with his father and a group of male trolls who looked to be of importance. Once they all dispersed, Quel'Anis sought the opportunity to approach her mate. But as she came near, Ku'Mari simply glanced at her and headed off to speak to other fellow village members.

Quel'Anis stopped in her tracks. _(Perhaps he needs this time on his own. These people are of importance to him. Give him his space so he may catch up with them.)_ She convinced herself to be fair to him, given the circumstances, and although it seemed appropriate, one question continued to eat at her throughout the evening.

As night fell over the tropical cove, the group set up camp and sat around a blazing fire, enjoying a wonderfully filling meal, prepared by Ku'Mari's father. Ocean fish, crabmeat and fruit were garnished with island spices and chopped sea plants. It was a delicious dinner ensemble, however, Quel'Anis could barely eat as she quietly watched Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah enjoy a humorous conversation with Zimboya in their native tongue. The language, which Quel'Anis once found to be exotic and alluring, now only irked her as it set up a social barrier between them and herself.

Apoco did his best to distract the blood elf in hopes of cheering her up but he could not succeed. Mikal'wah's charming little sisters soon discovered the handsome furry youth, attacked him and chased him around the village. They shrieked and squealed in delight at his suffering.

As the night wound down, everyone retreated to their tents. Barrack collapsed into his tent, overstuffed with good food and Apoco crawled in shortly after, exhausted from play. The two preteens were a bit much for him and he immediately passed out. Garrett and Irena sat on their respective opposite sides of the camp, enjoying their surroundings in silence, for once. Quel'Anis knew not what to do. For the past few weeks, Ku'Mari had insisted on making their tent and they had happily shared it, but he made no implication that this would happen tonight. Should she set up her tent and go to sleep alone? She finally swallowed hard and slowly approached the troll trio. They immediately stopped speaking and looked to her. Quel'Anis only met eyes with Ku'Mari.

"I shall be pitching my tent then." She stated nervously.

"Alright den. Sleep well." Ku'Mari replied in such a straight-forward tone that Quel'Anis's face turned red. Feeling quite unwelcome and dejected, she turned and walked away.

"Damn troll! What's with him?" Quel'Anis cursed as she dumped out the metal rods for her tent and threw the thing together in her frustration.

"Face it sweetie, that's the way they all are." Irena said as she helped the flustered blood elf.

"All trolls are like this? He's completely turned his shoulder to me!"

"No hun, all _men_ are like that. They're shady, conniving, egotistical, stubborn, pig-headed…"

"And the feminist award of the year goes to…" Garrett chimed from the other side of the camp. Irena immediately spun around in retort.

"You keep your mouth shut, you nosy, fermenting bastard!"

"Hey, I'm not the one with ectoplasmic ooze grueling from my eyes."

"It's mucus, you pathetic sack of carcass meat… and at least I still have my eyes!" She snapped and turned back to Quel'Anis. The blood elf was completely amused by their lack of tolerance for each other. Never had she seen Garrett act like such a child before Irena arrived. The undead woman continued her rantings. "Obviously there's something wrong with that troll. You're gonna have to try and pull it out of him somehow."

"How do you mean?"

"You've got to get his attention."

That night, Quel'Anis lay in her tent, unable to sleep for quite a while. She had hoped Ku'Mari would eventually appear but he never did. She finally gave up and closed her eyes.

The sun peaked cheerfully over the tip of the rocky hills, spreading its warmth over the village to the ocean shore. Quel'Anis awoke and turned in hopes of seeing a pleasantly familiar face behind her, but he was not there. She frowned and reached for her clothes. The morning ocean breeze was kind to the village and the villagers continued to finish preparations for the festival. A thick aroma of various foods sifted through the air and Barrack and Apoco wandered about excitedly to see what would later enter their stomachs. Garrett spent his morning enjoying the ocean by brushing up on his fishing skills. Irena helped some of the female trolls hang decorations. They were a bit reluctant and worked at a distance from her. Trolls still had little trust for the Forsaken, especially those who remained in small villages such as these. They figured if Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah were okay with this undead woman, then she would not be much trouble.

Mikal'wah and Ku'Mari sat near the bonfire, as they were the night before, helping weave decorations from palm leaves. Quel'Anis bit her lip as she approached them once again and sat down beside Ku'Mari.

"Mornin' Sunshine. Ya sleep well?" He smiled down at her only to find a highly unamused look upon her face.

"May I help?" She asked dryly.

"Sure." Ku'Mari handed her a few palm leaves and continued on with his work.

_(Does he just expect me to know how to do this?) _ She griped to herself becoming more and more irritated with his attitude. But instead of asking for help, she merely watched his handwork and was able to pick up on the skill quickly. Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah sat cheerfully conversing in Zandali and once again, Quel'Anis felt completely blocked out.

_(How rude can they be? It's like I'm not even here!)_

"Why don't you try speaking a language that everyone can understand?" She suddenly blurt out in anger. The two trolls looked to her and some nearby showed that they had heard her blunt and bitter words as well. Quel'Anis felt her face grow hot as she dropped the palm leaves she had barely begun to work on and headed off down to the ocean. Garrett noticed her presence further down the beach and was about to head her way when she shook her head at him. Clearly, she wanted to be alone.

"Kellani?" Mikal'wah's voice appeared behind her. Quel'Anis did not reply.

"Listen, elf lady. I just wanna let ya know dat I don't be tryin' tah take ya man away. We just talkin' bout old times. It ain't notin." She tried to reassure the blood elf as she sat down beside her.

"It's not you, Mikal'wah. It's him. I don't understand. For the last few weeks, he showed me nothing but his affection and how much he wanted to be with me. Now that we're here, it's like I'm no longer important to him. I barely exist here. He couldn't even announce me as his mate to his father… is he ashamed of me?" Quel'Anis turned to Mikal'wah with the saddest eyes the troll had ever seen. Mikal'wah patted the blood elf on the back.

"Kellani, dere be no way he went through all deh trouble tah get ya, just tah throw ya aside. We trolls be free-minded folk but our judgments still be harsh when it comes to tings like dis. Deh elders still argue dat we need to have arranged mates but deez aint deh old days. Ku'Mari's Memeh really never liked deh other races much. Especially deh elves so if she was alive now, she wouldn't be too happy wit her son." Quel'Anis looked to Mikal'wah in shock.

The troll smiled. "Ironic, right? I tink dat's why he was so bent on havin' ya. Hopin' tah get dat hatred outta ya and he got lucky dat ya be a smart girl. Anyhow, Ku'Mari loves his Pao. But he do fear his Pao's judgements when he be makin' decisions. I tink he just tryin' tah find deh right way tah tell him and he don't know how tah put it to ya. Ku'Mari's gotta get his Pao's agreement on deh two becomin' mates or deh won't be on good terms. He's just gotta find deh right moment to let'em know."

Quel'Anis thought hard about this. She thought about her own people and how they would feel were she to introduce Ku'Mari as her "bosom companion" or "_te'rune dal'shalore"_ as it was properly put. More importantly, what would _her_ father think were he alive? How could she possibly explain her heart's attraction to this foreign and exotic being?

"I apologize for my outburst earlier." She said quietly.

"It ain't notin. But ya know… if ya wanna get dat boy's attention back," Mikal'wah stood up and helped the blood elf to her feet, "I got an idea dat will work fah sure. Dis way you can also be apart of deh festival. Everybody gonna love it!"

Quel'Anis was all ears.

"Follow meh blood elf. We gonna put ya through troll trainin'!" She said as she led her back to her hut.

As the day went on the crew continued to help the villagers prepare for the festival. Barrack and Apoco were constantly shooed away from the large stacks of delicious tropical entrees. Ku'Mari helped his father and others build the traditional festival shrine used to bring good "juju" for the rest of the year. He took notice to the fact that Quel'Anis had been out of sight since her small outburst earlier that morning. In fact, Mikal'wah had managed to disappear as well. He asked around but no one had seen either female… except for little Nikhal and Jubwali. The two young trolls giggled as they pushed the handsome male away. Just as Mikal'wah had years ago, the girls had formed a little crush on the strong shaman.

"We know where deh be."

"But we ain't tellin' ya cuz it be a surprise!" They continued to giggle.

"Yep! Ya gonna have tah wait until tonight at deh festival."

Evening came quickly for the hardworking villagers and all preparations for the festival were complete. A few groups of powerful troll adventurers had returned to Sen'Jin to enjoy their simple homeland festivities. Everyone encircled the massive bonfire, greeting each other, donned in traditional Darkspear tribal garments and face paint. It was a colorful sight to see. When everyone was seated, the acting-chief of the village stood and began the festival with a speech.

"Broddahs, Sistahs and fellow allies to deh Horde, I, Gadrin, speak for Vol'Jin on dis very important day. Dis day when we first settled upon dis small but peaceful land and finally learned to call it home. We give thanks to Thrall for helping us through our struggles and we give our praises to deh gods for giving us deh fruit of deh land. Tomorrow, we may continue on our journeys, working hard to make an honorable name for deh Darkspear Tribe. But tonight, we celebrate! We celebrate life, our future prosperity and we celebrate tah Sen'Jin!"

"Tah Sen'Jin!" everyone cheered.

The crowd of trolls lined up for a long and plentiful buffet of foods that lay along the wooden decorated tables. Barrack and Apoco greedily piled their bark plates. They were the first of the crowd lined up, to sit and devour the delicious variations of fruits, fish and bird and did not stop feasting until their bellies were bloated out from their trousers. Garrett and Irena sat on either side of the feeding frenzies and stared in disbelief as the food disappeared.

"And you're encouraging the kid to eat like this?" Garrett laughed patting Apoco's bulging furry belly.

Barrack belched loudly, "He's a growing tauren. He needs to eat big to become big. Besides, druids become better healers when they're well nourished." He argued as he finished his last fillet of fish. Zimboya caught the entire scene from afar and laughed hysterically.

"I see ya friends know how tah eat!"  
But Ku'Mari barely paid attention as he looked about in concern.

"What be botherin' ya boy?"  
"Sorry Pao. I just wonderin' where Kellani and Mikal'wah have been all day."

"Kellani? Oh you be talkin' bout dat pretty elf girl. She seem tah take ah likin' to ya, boy. Why don't you go after dat? It'd make me proud tah see meh boy snatch up a pretty little ting like dat."

Ku'Mari looked to his father in astonishment.

"Yah fah real, mon? Cuz I…" his sentence was interrupted when a group of trolls began to play hand drums and a few young female trolls, clad in traditional Darkspear costume stood and began to dance. Cheers, whistles and chants encircled them as they performed to the percussion rhythm.

"Drink up, kid." Barrack gave cheers as he clinked his mug against Apoco's. The young tauren hesitantly sniffed the contents of his container and looked to Barrack who chugged down the frothy ale.

"This is beer."

"That it is."

"I… I've never had beer before."

"Good. There's a first time for everything. It's all a part of growing up and becoming a strong fighter. Now drink up."

Apoco slowly sipped the thick brown froth and winced at the bitter tang it left behind.

"Down the hatchet, kid." Garrett laughed as Apoco finally threw caution to the wind and chugged down the entire mug. He smiled once he was through it, already convinced that he was feeling more mature. But his smile faded immediately when Irena poured him another stout-full.

"Gotta keep up, little one." She teased.

Suddenly, louder cheers came from the large group of trolls around the bonfire as Mikal'wah escorted Quel'Anis into the center of the circle.

"Oye, Mika'wah! Recruitin' other races to deh tribe, eh?" A troll nearby shouted.

"Wooohooo! Dat be deh smallest troll I evah seen!" Another added.

The blood elf was not only donned in the traditional skimpy dressings of the Darkspear females. Her hair had been dressed with a few small dreadlocks tied with traditional wooden rings. Tribal paint lightly decorated her face and arms as she stood before a dumbfounded Ku'Mari.

"You come get the voodoo." She taunted in a low key voice smiling seductively. Ku'Mari's jaw dropped and his father grinned in a sinister manner.

"Whatcha tink of meh project? How'd I do?" Mikal'wah asked in delight.

"Mikal'wah, I don't tink anybody evah seen a blood elf lookin' like dis before! She be deh hottest ting I seen since Ku'Mari's Memeh!"

Quel'Anis's eyes met only to Ku'Mari who now smiled back at her. Not only was he astounded but also in awe at this new side of her beauty. _(Damn, dis girl makes anyting look good!) _

"Kellani…" he managed but Mikal'wah stood in the way.

"Nah ah! Ya can't have her yet! She gotta show meh deh dances we worked so hard on!" The female troll took the blood elf's hands and they went to join the other females around the bonfire. Ku'Mari let his jaw drop once again as he leaned forward.

"Dance!?" He laughed for a moment. "Nah, nah! Dat blood elf don't dance!"

Quel'Anis turned back to Ku'Mari and shouted "_Je' muipa wannande!_"

The crew cheered on as the blood elf followed the other trolls in their traditional dances. Surely this was a new side of Quel'Anis that no one had ever seen before. She had been concerned that the trolls would not be happy with her attempts but they seemed to enjoy it very much.

"You imagine… a blood elf trying to learn deh ways of a troll? It's about deh most flatterin' ting ya could do!" She recalled Mikal'wah saying as she bound and braided her hair. "Deh whole tribe is gonna be in a frenzy!" Just as she had called it, the crowd whooped and hollered, pleased with the scene and well entertained.

Although, not quite as physically ample in her assets as the female trolls, and not nearly as exotically flowing in her body movements, Quel'Anis managed to keep up with the others and the pace of the drums. She had to admit that dancing was far too fun to have passed up for so many years.

Ku'Mari was utterly and unabashedly aroused now. Quel'Anis was typically a stiff and reserved person by racial nature, who only showed such open liberation when she was drunk or in Ku'Mari's arms as they made love. Now her dancing made him want just that… more than anything.

"Son, ya be a FOOL if ya don't want dat woman! _I'll_ take her!" Zimboya laughed as he smacked his son on the back.

Ku'Mari turned and gave his father the cockiest smile he could ever give.

"Dat _IS_ my woman. I was gonna tell ya, Pao. I just didn't know how ya'd take it, what wit deh way Memeh was bout-"

"Son ya be a stupid fool fah tinkin' I wouldn't except _dat!" _His father laughed jauntily. "Yah did damn good son! Damn good! Ya Memeh ain't here tah bitch about it, spirits know I love her, so go wit it son! I'm happy for ya!"

As the drum rhythm began to change, Ku'Mari stood. His friend came to his side and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Dis sounds like you and meh, Cuz. Ya jest watchya self, mon! I been practicin'!"

Ku'Mari grinned back at him and they came to the center of the pit. As Mikal'wah showed Quel'Anis a place to sit, she felt a hand graze her waist. She looked back to see the hottest most wanton look Ku'Mari could give her. She smirked at him as she walked away in a teasing seductive manner, sliding her hand down her hip.

"Ouch!" He called to her and growled as he put his hand to the healing arrow wound on his chest. The two females sat down beside Zimboya.

"Dis is where it gets good!" Mikal'wah said as she looked over to the team who continued on with their drinking contest.

"Oye, oye! Don't be forgettin' bout me now!" She called out and headed over to steal some drinks from the inebriated crew. She squeezed in between Barrack and Apoco who barely managed, now, after his fourth mug of ale. The young tauren smiled with a goofy grin.

"Dis is deh best part!" Mikal'wah squealed.

"Are they'sh gonna fight?" Apoco managed to slur.

"Even bettah!" Mikal'wah said as she chugged down a beer and put her arms around the two brutes. Both males drunkenly stared down at the troll's buoyant ample breasts that were barely hidden behind her slinky tribal wear. Apoco and Barrack giggled to each other with red faces.

Ku'Mari pulled off his tunic, revealing his sleek and well-defined teal body. The crowd cheered loudly at the sight of his bold black tattoos. The centerpiece tattoo was that of the Darkspear family tree that stretched from his lower back up to his neck and over his shoulders. It proved that he was extremely proud of his tribal origins. He smirked as he amped up from the crowd's cheers. He tied the open strips of his kilt to his calves so that the skirt did not swing freely, revealing anything to keep in modesty. He began to stretch his long arms as he squatted while his friend jumped back and forth in his warm-up, ready for their performance.

"What is this? What's going on?" Quel'Anis asked excitedly as she watched her attractive mate prepare. Zimboya leaned over and smiled.

"Dis heah, be a traditional dance for deh boys in our tribe. A dance dat tells deh story of combat."

The two male trolls came at each other in rhythmic timing of the drums and they swung their arms back and forth. Suddenly, the young troll kicked his leg out and swung it over Ku'Mari's head. Ku'mari then swung his arms out in a slow and flowing motion as the young troll hopped back. The two dropped onto their hands and sprung their legs into the air. Their legs swung around in wide circles as they mimicked a wild battle. Quel'Anis nearly squealed in excitement as she brought her hands to her mouth. Zimboya looked down at her and laughed at her waning elf manners. Everyone cheered and hollered as the males battled on.

"Meh son may do some stupid tings sometimes but he's lucky enough tah get your attention, Kellani. I be glad tah see he be in good hands." Zimboya said in a charming and almost seductive tone as he kissed the blood elf's hand.

As the two male trolls came to the closing of their performance, Ku'Mari took a graceful kick to the chest. He sprung backwards, flipping over and landed in kneeling position. He bowed his head and smiled.

"Ya_ have _been practicin'. Ya got good form."

"Ehhh you let me win dis one." His friend smirked and they locked arms and lightly pounded each other in the chest. As they returned to their seats, the crowd chanted in excitement and two younger male trolls came up to have their battle. Ku'Mari saw his father's charming notions toward Quel'Anis and sat down behind her, wrapping his legs around her.

"Oye, oye. Watch yaself, old mon." He warned half seriously giving a look that could kill. Stealing mates was a rather common behavior in male trolls and Ku'Mari's father was no exception.

"Ku'Mari, that was amaz…" He took Quel'Anis's chin in his fingers and guided her lips to his.

"Yamawei." He apologized softly in Zandali.

Quel'Anis waived her hand at him, "Dayo-dayo." She forgave him as he looked to her in astonishment. She smirked, "You _know_ that I'm fast learner."

"Mmm..." His look of primal desire was enough for Quel'Anis to know what came next. He lifted her by the waist as he stood and put her over his shoulder.

"See ya later, Pao." Ku'Mari called without looking back.

"Good night, Pao." Quel'Anis said dangling from over the troll's shoulder. She blushed as they headed for his hut.

"Later, kids." Ku'Mari's father laughed. He could not be more proud of his son.

As the young troll boys finished their performance, everyone cheered and broke out into dance around the bonfire.

"Dance wit meh, Apoco!" A drunken Mikal'wah insisted as she pulled the short tauren to his feet. Apoco, now completely intoxicated, danced about without a care in the world. Garrett and Irena made temporary truce as they sat back to back in hysterical laughter watching their comrades make asses of themselves.

"Whoohooo!" Apoco shouted wildly as he danced about with Mikal'wah. Nikhal and Jubwali squealed as they dance around them gleefully. The young tauren suddenly found the notion to want to climb atop the banquet table and continue dancing. Troll girls giggled and squeaked at the teenager as he carried on.

"Thish one'sh for you, ladies!" He shouted as he pulled down his pants. The drummers stopped playing as the girls of the tribe screamed in delight and laughed loudly. The elder males were not so amused, however, by this tauren's show and they immediately charged after him. Within a split second, Apoco's gleeful smile dropped and he was sober. He jumped off the wooden platform and ran for his life as twenty-some trolls came after him.

"Whoops! Looks like we've made trouble!" Garrett managed as he and Irena fell off their seats and rolled about in laughter.

Apoco made his way down to the beach before one troll managed to grab a hold of the fur on the back of his neck and raise him off the ground.

"Look 'eah, tauren. Whatchu tink ya doin' disrespectin' our females like dat?" The troll hissed as the other gathered around him.

"Ya must be wantin' tah die!" another persuaded.

"Oh please don't kill me!" Apoco begged. The trolls carried him back to the bonfire where everyone began to disburse.

"Maybe he'll learn his lesson if we throw him in deh fire!" Another troll called out and the others agreed.

Apoco did not fight their remarks. His face grew pale as his eyes glazed over and he began to groan.

"What's wrong, tauren? Ain't ya gonna try ta fight us off?" The troll held him higher and began shaking him. This was enough to do it. Apoco opend his mouth and spewed violently all over the troll that held him.

The other trolls burst into wild laughter and the one covered in vomit dropped the tauren into the sand.

"Come on, mon. Let's getcha cleaned up. Dat poor drunk bastard learned his lesson fah sure!" One of the trolls said as the mob walked away.

Apoco lay in the sand unmoving. He had found his bed for the night and slept peacefully by the festival's fire.

Ku'Mari gently slid his lips down Quel'Anis's stomach as she sighed in pleasure.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya… meh tribe's cloth look better on ya den any female troll I seen. But don't go changin' yaself on meh now." He said taking a thin dreadlock of her hair into his fingers.

"Of course not. But I needed to get your attention somehow. Mikal'wah gave me an answer and it worked, didn't it?" The blood elf sat up and slowly pulled off the tribal dress, revealing her slender bare body. "I mean, it could have been worse." She added as she slid her fingers down past the troll's stomach. Ku'Mari closed his eyes and growled deeply. When he opened his eyes again, Quel'Anis' face met close to his; her eyes glowing brightly in the darkness and her lips inviting him. "I could have just shot you again."

"Kellani." Ku'Mari kissed his mate long and hard as they intertwined.

The next morning Garrett packed up the tents as Barrack and Ku'Mari searched for young Apoco. They found him resting peacefully with his face down in the sand.

"Rise n'shine, druid boy." Ku'Mari chuckled as he pulled the tauren up.

"Mmmmmuuuuuwuuhhh?" Apoco moaned as he looked up at the troll dazed and utterly confused. His eyes were completely blood shot and his nose and mouth oozed, covered in sand. The reek of ale and vomit blew into Ku'mari's face.

"Woohoo! Boy ya be funkier dan a Bloodsail Buccaneer! Common, let' get ya cleaned up." He laughed as he picked the tauren up and carried him down to the ocean.

"Perhaps I pushed him a little too far last night." Barrack said, feeling sorry for Apoco who contined to whine over Ku'Mari's shoulder.

"Oh ya tink?" Ku'Mari laughed. "Ya guys gonna kill meh druid recruit before he gets tah see his first real raid, mon!"

Quel'Anis came out of the hut and stretched, allowing the sun to fully embrace her. She went down to the ocean water and enjoyed a long saltwater bath. As she came out, she dried and dressed in her tunic with plans to alter her travelling clothes a bit. She looked down into the rippling water and took notice to the few strips of permanently bound hair. She recalled Mikal'wah's warning the day before and laughed lightly.

"_Ya gonna kill meh tomorrow when ya realize dat deez DON'T come out. Ya gotta cut'em tah lose'em!_" But Quel'Anis had simply waived the troll's reluctance. She took a few of the thin locks into her hand and played with them. She didn't mind them… not at all. In fact, she rather liked them. As she walked back up to the huts, she passed a female dancer from the night before. The troll's face was mean but she smiled, "Nice dancin' last night, blood elf!" and waved.

Quel'Anis nodded and began to beam with pride. She knew she had taken part in something _no_ blood elf has experienced before. When she reached the hut, she stood and admired the lovely green Darkspear dress she had been given to wear the night before. Using her dagger, she cut the dress to a tunic length, donned the garment and tucked it into her leather pants. She strapped on the rest of her leather armor and equipment and headed out of the hut. She noticed that the paint Mikal'wah had applied the day before had stained into her skin, nearly unaffected by the ocean's water. _(Good, I will get to enjoy this a bit longer.) _She smiled and made her way toward the smoking fire pit.

Mikal'wah stumbled her way and put an arm around the blood elf.

"Ya lookin' good, girl." She smirked as she struggled with her bags, sweating and eyes bloodshot.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What happened?"

"Eh… too much beer. Same old story. Ya know how I like meh drinks!"

Quel'Anis shook her head and laughed, "You and Barrack with your drinking! Thank you, by the way… for yesterday."

"No problem. Boys be fools and sometimes deh just need reminded of why deh got what deh got." The two shared a smile as they met up with the rest of the team.

Mikal'wah came up behind Apoco and rested her arm on his head. He whined in throbbing pain.

"Ah! Don't be such a baby!" Mikal'wah teased and pinched his cheek. "I saw ya little pantless show last night. Got all deh girls all riled up real good…you jest keep away from meh sisters!"

"What? Pantless? What do you mean?" He asked rather worried now.

"Ah! Haha!" Mikal'wah cackled, "He don't remember a ting! Dat's deh way tah be, boy!"

Nikhal and Jubwali ran to their sister and hugged her tightly.

"Don't go, Wah-Wah."

"Can't you stay more days?"

"Now look here, chirps. I be back once we get dis stuff ovah wit in Stranglethorn Vale. I bring ya back a shrunken troll head." She said and playfully licked their cheeks.

"Eeewww!" The girls giggled as they backed away. They turned to the hung over tauren and teasingly waved him goodbye.

Apoco gave a pathetic smile and waved back.

A small group of trolls approached the crew and said their goodbyes to Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah. Zimboya grasped onto his son's arm and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Ya make sure tah take care of ya group and dat elf girl' a yours. Follow deh right path and…" He leaned in and spoke quietely, "Tell ya broddah dat I ain't angry at him no more. I let'em do what he do."

Ku'Mari nodded and smiled, glad to see that his father was having a change of heart.

The group mounted their beasts and headed off, waving goodbye to the trolls of Sen'Jin Village. As they traveled, Ku'Mari looked down and observed Quel'Anis' new battle wear. He took notice to the slinky Darkspear dress she had decided to keep along with the tribal paint still stained into her skin. He smiled at the dreadlocks that were there to stay. Aside from her petite frame and sweet face, Quel'Anis honestly looked like a true Darkspear hunter.

"I tink dis be ah new blood elf before meh." He grinned with a deviant look. Quel'Anis glanced at him and exchanged the look, only to turn away and ride ahead of him. The troll was a bit confused by her sudden deep interest in his culture but he could not help but like it… she was ablaze!

Sen'Jin village continued to disappear behind the crew as they passed Razor hill and headed back into the Barrens, onto Ratchet. It was time for another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I don't know how to do authors notes so I just add my stuff here. Welcome back to all those who chose to read my first story, Breaking Barriers. And hello to all those who decided to jump right into the sequel. Story development may feel a bit different in this one. (I'm pushing this out in a month as where the last story took me nearly 5 months to finish.) Still I hope you enjoy what comes out. Don't forget to write me a review. I'll take helpful criticism anytime! ^_^

Dangers of the Vale

Ratchet had always been a place of high tension for anyone who passed through traveling or doing business. Although the goblins were always alert, they managed never to show their troubles with the contesting legions and factions of the world. The small port was neutral territory for everyone but a simple written agreement over a few hundred square meters wasn't enough to keep the peace. Luckily, the crew found no trouble today. They reached the pier without a threat in sight.

"Oye mon, how much it be fah faire tah Stranglethorn?" Ku'Mari asked a goblin sitting at the end of the dock.

"Free of charge, unfortunately. And then they wonder why this port is going tah shit." The rough little goblin replied as he sat working on a small mechanical trinket.

The group only had to wait a few minutes for the ship to arrive. They were greeted by a predominantly human crew that scuttled about in cargo exchange and ship preparations. The group found comfortable spots in which to take rest before departure.

The trip was not meant to be long. It would take a mere hour to cross the Great Sea. But to a particularly hung over Mikal'wah and Apoco, no trip over rolling water could have been longer. They held onto each other as they braced themselves against the ships siding, moaning, groaning and griping with jealousy over Barrack's lack of suffering. He was a big orc who could handle his booze. The ill duo began to whine all the more as Irena sat nearby, enjoying the earthy toxins of her small pipe.

"Sorry kids. It's a habit. I'm dead and I'm pissed. While you get to enjoy the taste and effect of food and drink, I'm only left to remember the wonderful feeling this pipe once gave me. Let me enjoy my little vice. Besides, if I don't smoke I get bitchy… and you don't want that… trust me." The undead woman croaked as she took another drag.

Hearing opportunity calling, Garrett could not help himself.

"You're a bitch anyway… as miserable as they get." He sat across the deck on a wooden crate smoking from his own pipe. The Apoco and Mikal'wah watched as Irena immediately stood and approached the undead man; her arms crossed with her head cocked the way a female troll would. Perhaps she had spent a bit too much time with them back in Sen'Jin village.

"I have had it up to here with your arrogant mouth. I may not like you but at least I try to avoid you. I've had it!"

Garrett had been ignoring the woman's speech purposely as he examined the fine detail of his pipe.

"You know what?" Irena started as she grabbed his arm and pulled it straight out of his socket.

"Oh its this game, is it?" Garret growled as he ripped off some of the decayed flesh from her face. The two went at it and Apoco watched in horror.

"Great spirits! They're gonna kill each other!" He exclaimed nervously.

Mikal'wah was unphased by the scene and yawned. "Ain't notin gonna happen to dem. Dey already dead."

"But aren't they hurting each other?"

Mikal'wah leaned back against the ship panels. "Dere bodies are dead so dey can't feel a ting. It's deh force of dere souls dat keep dere bodies movin'. Dey can't feel pain or pleasure. Deh can only remember… if deh remember. I tink dats why dey smoke and fight. Cuz it reminds dem of when dey was alive."

"Huh." Apoco thought intensely on this and finally felt sympathetic towards the miserable undead people.

In the heat of battle, Irena managed to climb upon Garrett, pull his head clear off his neck and throw it across the deck. She slid down from his confused body and walked away with a satisfied grin.

Garrett's head rolled to the end of the ship by the troll and tauren's feet.

"Uh… mind giving me a hand here?" He asked feeling rather embarrassed at his defeat.

Mikal'wah and Apoco immediately turned and stuck their heads over the side of the ship to vomit profusely.

"Excellent…" Garrett muttered.

The sun peaked in the sky as the ship reached the port of Booty Bay and the group was given their first taste of Stranglethorn Vale. Quel'Anis was astonished by the vast beautiful jungle that stretched down the coastline as far as the eye could see. A vibrant butterfly fluttered just past her face. She was tempted to catch it but stopped herself.

_(These are tropical lands. It's most likely poisonous.) _ She looked to Ku'Mari who held a surprisingly serious expression on his face as he looked out the tropics surrounding them. Once everyone was off the ship, he pulled them into a huddle.

"Whatcha all gonna need tah understand about dis place is dat dere be little to no places tah run for sanctuary. So be wise on where ya pick ya battles. Make no doubt… dis place will be a major challenge. Be ready for it. I also wanna warn ya bout deh trolls here. Dere be many tribes dat aint too friendly to deh Horde. Look tah no troll as friend unless we in our own territory. Got it?" His words were stern which was rather unusual for him. It proved that he understood the amount of responsibility he would need to take for his team. After all, he had convinced them to come here. As the crew made their way around the port, they received nods from the occasional Horde member. Ku'Mari pointed out a weapons and armory shop ahead of them and suggested they stop in to pick up the best of the works.

"Ooohh look at dis one! I should buy it. Shouldn't I buy it, Kellani?" Mikal'wah asked marveling at a lovely dark green dress-robe.

"Wearing green would be very wise here." Quel'Anis answered more interested in Ku'Mari's business taking place further down the dock. She exited the clothing shop and came closer to find Ku'Mari speaking to a mysterious masked troll. The mask was painted of a rather intimidating design and the troll, himself, was completely covered in war paint. Ku'Mari bowed his head low to the troll as they spoke. Whoever this troll was, he was of much importance for he had Ku'Mari's full respect. The troll handed him a scroll and they shook hands in a strange form of code. Ku'Mari came to Quel'Anis who stood looking at him in curiosity.

He could not help but grin as he approached her.

"Damn dat paint look great on ya! Ya look dangerous!"

"Who was he?"

Ku'Mari put his arm around the blood elf as they slowly headed for the dock entrance and climbed the ramp. They stood at the foot of the tunnel and waited for the rest of the group to meet up.

"He be a membah of deh Zandalari Tribe. Deh original tribe of meh ancestahs. He gave meh a map of deh Vale. An' we gonna need it cuz I ain't been here since I was practically a baby."

"What did you come here for when you were so young?"

"It was deh day meh broddah was initiated into deh Zandalari Tribe. But he first needed tah be banished from deh Darkspears.

"You can just jump from tribe to tribe like that?"

Ku'Mari laughed at this.

"It beh way harder dan ya tink, lady. Deh only reason he was accepted to Zandalari was cuz he be half dere blood. I am too, of course."

"Half-blood?"

"Meh Memeh found meh Pao during a mission heah and she was banished from deh Zandalari Tribe when she chose tah be his mate and live among deh Darkspears. Meh broddah and I was allowed tah choose which tribe we wanted to be apart of. I wanted tah be wit meh family so I remained a Darkspear but me broddah believed in more ah what deh Zandalarians were fightin' for. Said deh Darkspears be followin' orders from deh Horde leader like puppets on string, so he left. We been writing to each oddah since. We get along from what I get of his letters. But tings be pretty taut between meh Pao and him. Exzhal took after meh Memeh fah sure."

Quel'Anis was completely enwrapped in his explanation as not to notice the others who had caught up. They now stood at the other end of the tunnel from Booty Bay. A long and bending dirt road led out into the tropical wilderness before them.

They mounted their animals and traveled into the depths of the lush and steamy land. The further they went the smaller and less beaten the dirt road became until it shrunk to a mere path along the grass. The group remained well alert but surprised at how few creatures came into sight. It was as if the jungle wished to keep its wild secrets well hidden.

Barrack and Apoco tailed the group as they traveled. The tauren caught sight of something from the corner of his eye and he turned in curiosity. A glint of metal flashed in the near distance of the tropical brush. He slowed his kodo and squinted, unsure of what he had seen. An arrow flashed just past his head and he yelped as another shot deep into his shoulder and he fell off his mount. A tiger roared as it charged after him only to be blocked by Barrack. The large beast wrestled the orc in a wild frenzy. Apoco suddenly felt a painful slash tear across his back and then again as he stumbled forward to his knees.

Ku'Mari charged up a powerful lightning bolt and struck the near-invisible rogue that attacked the tauren. Quel'Anis shot swift arrows into the distance as the shadow of a cloaked figure moved from tree to tree. She managed to hit the human hunter and he fell to the ground. A night elf appeared and quickly healed her ally before transforming into a nightsaber and charged at the crew. Apoco immediately took this as his challenge. He pulled the arrow from his chest and ran toward the beast as he transformed into a bear. Before the rogue could catch him, Irena wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled a dagger tightly across her neck. The rogue struggled to scratch at the undead woman as Garrett approached them.

"You know, I think I'm actually getting a little hungry." Irena shared a grin with her undead ally as she bit into the human's neck. The rogue screamed in pain and with all her might, she flipped the undead woman over her head. Irena slammed into the ground. Garrett quickly slashed his knife into the rogue's arm as he tried to grab a hold of her, but she was far more elusive than him. She cried out angrily and managed to encircle the undead man faster than he could see. She bound his arms with a thick strap of leather and kicked him to the ground. Garrett fell on top of Irena and before they could move, the rogue shoved a long rod through their bodies deep into the ground. They struggled wildly for a few minutes before giving up. The rod was well planted and they were stuck.

"Well this is embarrassing." Irena said as she summoned her voidwalker. The minute he materialized, he headed for the tiger that fought with Barrack.

"No! Us, you big blue moron! Come release us!" She demanded but the voidwalker seemed not to notice.

"That's fel-magic for ya…" Garrett shook his head and Irena glared at him as they laid there completely helpless.

The rogue now targeted Quel'Anis who continued shooting at the evading hunter. She felt a blade strike her back and the pain was excruciating. She took another strike and fell off her hawkstrider. Growing weak, she realized one thing.

_(Two hits and I'm nearly down… these are powerful Alliance members! There are only three of them but they could finish us!) _

Although smaller in size, the nightsaber's attacks were nearly fatal against Apoco, and he quickly lost his strength as the beast mauled him. Beside Apoco, Barrack, too, began to lose power against the tiger that kept at him regardless of the voidwalkers help.

As Ku'Mari healed his weakening team, he felt the attacks of the speedy rogue, who now chose him for a fight. Confused by her swift evasion, he could not cast another spell fast enough to catch her and was struck repeatedly. The rogue now jumped to Mikal'wah, who tried her best to gain the nightsaber's attention with ice attacks. Taking a deep cut to her stomach, she looked about to see who had hit her. When she took another strike to her side she screeched in frustration.

"You nasty little homo sapien!" She cursed as she struck the rogue with frost, slowing the woman's movements.

"Haha! I gotcha!" Mikal'wah cackled. The ice immediately burst from the rogue's body and she wailed on the troll violently, knocking Mikal'wah off of her raptor.

Quel'Anis had focused back on the hunter and the two exchanged shots, which they both managed to continually dodge. Ku'Mari came before the nightsaber and struck her repeatedly with bolts of lightning, but they barely made any effect. Apoco was nearly ripped to shreds before Ku'Mari could finally manage to grab the nightsaber's attention by jumping on her back and choking her with his staff.

As the hunter's pet tiger finally fell into the grass, dead, Irena's voidwalker rushed to fight the nightsaber with Ku'Mari.

"Get over here!" Irena croaked angrily as she tried hard to reach around Garrett and pull the rod from out of their rotting torsos. Barrack weakly stumbled toward them. He felt some bit ashamed for having struggled so much with such a simple beast. He caught sight of two figures on the road approaching them. He furrowed his brow when he realized what they were. A massive dreanei paladin and two human warriors approached clad in extreme battle-gear. Their powerful weapons announced their history as battle masters; a level of fighters the group could not afford to go up against. As the Alliance members witnessed the scene ahead of them, they sped up to help their allies.

"Ku'Mari! Trouble!" Barrack said, using the last of his strength pull the rod out from the undead people's bodies.

Ku'Mari was thrown from the nightsaber's back as the voidwalker continued one-on-one with the beast. The troll looked up to see the powerful threat approaching and growled in frustration.

"Everyone, fall out! NOW! Get back to ya mounts!" He commanded as he picked up the beaten tauren and lifted him onto his raptor. He looked down to see Quel'Anis receive a heavy punch to the face. The human hunter laughed as the blood elf fell to the ground.

"Vresh ekred mo vendar!" He continued to humor himself at Quel'Anis' expense as he kicked her repeatedly. Suddenly, he took a powerful strike to the head and fell face forward into the dirt. Quel'Anis looked up. Ku'Mari strapped his staff to his back.

"Let's go!"

As the rogue continued to beat on Mikal'wah she received a tap on the shoulder. When she turned around she was struck across the face with her own metal rod. Garrett dropped the rod as the rogue fell over unconscious. He helped the troll to her feet and everyone climbed onto their mounts.

As they bolted off of the road, Irena looked back to find her voidwalker still deep in battle with the druid nightsaber. She shook her head as she tried to recall him to her side, "Dammit… that idiot!"

The battle masters passed the fighting beasts and chased the group into the thicket. The hunter had awoken and angrily shot arrows as the team drew father away. They were not two minutes into the chase and the battle masters decided to leave the weak Horde members to their trails. The group could hear their laughter as they returned to the partially beaten Alliance members.

Before they were given a chance to recollect, the team found themselves surrounded by a pack of mandarin raptors.

"Now where dah hell did _deh_ come from!?" Mikal'wah screeched angrily as she charged up a heavy frost attack and struck four of the beasts. The raptors were by far an easier fight and they died off quickly. But as the Ku'Mari turned to glance at his map, he picked up sight of yet another pack of raptors on their way. He sucked his teeth in frustration and turned to his team.

"Garrett! Barrack! Get Apoco to deh base as fast as ya can!" He rode up to Barrack and lifted the unconscious tauren to pass to the orc. Barrack secured Apoco at the front of his saddle and hurried his wolf. Garrett turned to Ku'Mari.

"Where's the base?"

"Grom'Gol be jest ovah dat hill and passed deh valley. Keep northeast an' ya hit it."

Garrett nodded and bolted down the hill, just ahead of Barrack. As they came into the valley, Garrett could see the well-secured fort just ahead. He pointed as he looked back to Barrack.

"Grom'Gol Base!"

Their mounts trampled onto a sand colored boulder that immediately began to move. The wolf and skeletal horse stumbled backwards and growled and neighed in confusion. The boulder turned around and presented itself with a massive swinging mace.

"Ahhh hell, we gotta deal with _these_ fat bastards?" Garrett complained as he and Barrack quickly led their mounts away from the spiked weapon that pounded down into the earth. The giant ogre grunted as he clumsily swung the mace again and chased the duo.

"Take the kid to base! I'll deal with fatty, here!"

Barrack gave no argument and his wolf sprinted off for the fort.

Garrett flashed past the ogre and climbed his towering body. He straddled his shoulders and clamped his hands tightly to the ogre's ears. The ogre jerked and twisted about as if trying to shake a crawling bug off from his body.

Ku'Mari, Quel'Anis, Mikal'wah and Irena approached the scene, watching Garrett struggle with the massive creature. He finally locked his legs around its neck and stabbed it continuously in the head. The ogre growled and grabbed a hold of Garrett's arms. It pulled the undead off its shoulders and flung him forward. Garrett flew a good fifteen feet before hitting the mud-covered ground and sliding a bit more of a distance. He let out a sigh. "So much strength… so little a brain."

The ogre charged toward the undead man only to be jerked backward by magic force. When he was brought to the ground, Quel'Anis dispensed of her magic and pulled out her bow. Before the ogre could move, she shot him in the forehead.

Rather annoyed now, the ogre pulled the painful little stick out of his head and violently swung a hand at the crew. Quel'Anis, once again, lassoed the creature to the ground and managed to stun him as the three magic wielders blasted him with bolts of lightning, ice and shadow magic. The ogre struggled but finally gave into its death.

"Come on. Grom'Gol beh just ahead." Ku'Mari said as they headed off. Exhausted from the continuous attacks, the group was happy to see that the base was merely yards away. But out of the brush came a massive basilisk snapping viciously as it charged toward Quel'Anis. Ku'Mari had had enough. In pure fury, he quickly strapped on his fist claws, ran to the beast and jumped onto its back. Before the reptile even knew he was there, Ku'Mari lunged his metal claws deep into its neck. The basilisk choked and staggered before having a short writhing fit and collapsing into the mud. Everyone stared in amazement. It seemed that even an annoyed Ku'Mari could kill within seconds without having to go berserk. A floating blue mass approached the group and came to Irena's side. The voidwalker looked to his master.

"_I don't like this place."_ He bellowed in an ashy tone.

"Oh _now_ you show up! Some help you are! Get in your soulstone!" She commanded furiously. The voidwalker dissolved into a small sapphire stone that Irena held out before shoving it into a small pouch.

Ku'Mari jumped down from the beast's back and climbed onto his raptor.

"Let's go."

Everyone felt a great bit of relief as they passed through the gates of Grom'Gol Base Camp. Everyone was relieved, except for Ku'Mari who remained on edge as he scanned the fort for weaknesses. Two entrances to the camp were propped open and two powerful guards stood at each opening. Many of the members of the base were of high levels of experience but it was easy to see that the camp had suffered many attacks in the recent past. He knew that his team would need to remain very alert even in their place of supposed saftey. They met with Barrack at the center of the camp near a bonfire. The orc sat, cleaning Apoco's wounds as the tauren slept. The group set up camp beside two other small groups who shared their pain and exhaustion.

"Dat's good, Barrack. I'll take care of him from here." Ku'Mari said patting the orc on the shoulder. Barrack got up and decided to sit down beside Mikal'wah to help her with her bandages. Ku'Mari knelt down beside the young tauren and patted his hand. He recalled how much static he had received for recruiting such a young and sheltered druid. He was well aware of the teenager's plight but he had also seen the tauren's potential. Apoco's strengths in combat were equal to that of any other member in the crew, including Ku'Mari. There was no doubt that he would quickly prevail over everyone's powers as he matured. Where his inexperience made for weakness, he made up for it in his passion to fight and his incredible ability to heal allies quickly. Of course the young one was quite often too eager to take on enemies before remembering his team duties but that was all apart of the lessons he was to learn on thier adventure. Like any young novice, he wanted so badly to be a great hero. But outside of the battle, Apoco was the first to show concern, forgiveness and remorse to anyone that came his way which strongly reminded him of Teak Hawk. Yet his raw and tender emotions and his sense of naïveté were very similar to Ellorei's sparkling personality. These traits and abilities made Ku'Mari feel that no better fighter could have joined the team.

Apoco slowly opened his eyes to Ku'Mari who sat healing him.

"Blacked out again?"

Ku'Mari nodded with a smile.

"That does it… I'm never drinking beer again." He smiled faintly.

"Nah, ya fought real well, Apoco. But ya really gotta learn tah step back. I want ya fightin' skills tah grow strong but ya first preoretay is tah take care of deh team."

"I know. I guess I just got ahead of myself. Did you guys get'em?"

The smile from Ku'Mari's face waned and with a tinge of shame he answered, "We had tah run away. More powerful Alliance came. I'm glad we got outta dere when we did."

"Is everybody okay?"

Ku'Mari's smile returned strong.

"Yeah dey all fine."

"Good." And with that, the young tauren fell asleep once more.

Ku'Mari finished healing Apoco and went to sit by the rest of his team just as Irena approached from the other groups.

"Went to talk to some of the others. They say Alliance traffic has been ridiculously high, lately. Trade to and from Theamore has been completely blocked off back in Kalimdor so a lot of big-wigs are taking things into their own hands, sending mercenaries here or coming over themselves. I think what we got today was just a taste of what's to come." She explained pulling out her pipe and taking a seat.

"The guards told me they've had countless Alliance attacks within the last three weeks. Conflicts between the opposing troll tribes have been giving them hell lately, too. Less experienced fighters have been making it here extremely injured… if they make it at all." Barrack added in concern.

"So we got some challenges ahead. Everybody gotta brush up on ya skills and stay on ya toes. I nevah said dis place was gonna be easy. Today was a mess cuz we got caught off guard… didn't know jes what tah expect… but now we do." Ku'Mari kicked back and rested his head on his arms as he wrapped his legs around Quel'Anis.

"But wit deh challenges is gonna come big rewards." He gently nudged his blood elf mate with his legs. "Deh be a lotta game here dat get treated wit reward… not tah mention possible pets." Quel'Anis nodded at his hints. Ku'Mari turned to the rest of the group. "Deh be priceless minerals, exotic plants and plenty of oddah resources tah find along deh way dat will come tah great value." His face suddenly grew grim. "Dere beh heavy politics in dealin' wit deh troll tribes heah but if we play our cards right, I know dey'll be a great reward for gettin' into deh mix." He sat up and looked about at the crew. "I came here expectin' dis tah be a long hard journey. One dats gonna make meh stronger, smarter and more powerful den evah before. I be hopin' ya want deh same for yaselves too. We here now and I'm gonna do whatevah it takes to make sure we come out dis place as powerful, victorious heroes."

Quel'Anis was entranced with her mate's powerful words. In the past he had shown a bit of reluctance when Teak Hawk had passed on her leading role. But here Ku'Mari sat stern and confidant, holding all accountability for his team. She could not help but feel the fullest amount of respect and admiration for him; not just as his mate… but as a loyal member of the team.

Garrett stood and put a hand on the troll's shoulder.

"I fought by your side this far and I ain't gonna ditch out now, kid." They shared a smile.

Barrack shook his head and laughed, "You know, I came to Orgrimmar when Teak Hawk summoned me, thinking that I'd eventually be made leader. But see now, why she chose you… and it was the best choice by far."

"We all got our doubts and fears but dis is where we belong. Ain't no doubt about it." Mikal'wah smiled.

Everyone turned to Irena, "Hey, I told you kids from the start… I'm always up for a good challenge."

Quel'Anis turned to look at Ku'Mari and smiled dearly. "For any path you chose, I will follow. And any hardships you endure, we shall stand through… we're all in this together."

Ku'Mari grinned trying to shake the sentimental moment. "See, now , dat's why I hang out wit you people!"

The company sat and enjoyed the fire, relaxing and chatting as night fell.

Ku'Mari removed his bags and put them in his tent. He pulled off his robes and tunic until he was left to his linen kilt.

"Bath time?" A sweet voice appeared behind him just inside the tent.

Ku'Mari smiled, "Not quite but take off anyting dat will weigh ya down in deh water."

Quel'Anis could not help a smirk appear on her face. "I take it the others won't be coming?"

"Nah, dis trip be short and private." Ku'Mari turned to see the blood elf's devious grin and threw this tunic in her face.

"Hey!" she laughed as she stripped herself of all her packs and leather armor.

"Oye, watch yaself, lady. Tinkin' dem nasty thoughts! What've I done to ya?" He put his arm around her and the left the tent.

The group watched them head to the northern gates of the base, assured they were off to spend some special alone time together.

"No but really, where are we going?"

"I want ya ta meet meh broddah." Ku'Mari replied.

Quel'Anis smiled with a new spark of excitement as she followed him onto the beach.

The evening stars of Stranglethorn Vale were that of pearls decorating the violet sky. The slightest ocean breeze blew calmly along the beach as Ku'Mari took Quel'Anis' hand in his as they strolled in the sand.

"This is magnificent, Ku'Mari. It really is beautiful here. I'm quite surprised to see so few creatures around. This is nothing like earlier today."  
"Dat's one good ting. Most of deh shore animals retreat to dere nests and caves at night."

"You know so much about this place for one who only come here as a child."

"Meh broddah has told meh everyting he could about dis place in his lettahs. He been tryin' tah get meh out here since he left. Wants meh tah learn deh ways of deh Zandalari. But he know my place be wit deh Darkspears."

Ku'Mari suddenly pushed Quel'Anis into the ocean water and lifted her into his arms.

Quel'Anis laughed lightly, "Really? Swimming? Now…" He immediately put his hand to her mouth, silencing her as he carried her away from the beach.

"Ku'Mari, what is it?" Quel'Anis whispered. He pointed back to the beach where a shadow of a troll paced about. Ahead, the couple could see a stone temple in ruins. More trolls lurked about, some carrying spears and swords, others glowing of dark shamanistic powers.

"Trolls? What tribe?" Quel'Anis asked as they coasted further into the water.

"Deh wear red cloth an' feathers. Bloodscalps. Canabalistic trolls dat follow a hoax of god deh call Tanir. Believin' dat if deh consume deh bodies of deh strong dey will become gods. Ignorant, instinctive and full of bloodlust. But we don't need tah be messin' wit dem tonight. Come on."

Ku'Mari began to swim up the shoreline. The waves were low and surprisingly subtle which made the swim an easy one. But Quel'Anis' skim clothing still managed to weigh down her swimming stride. She eventually slowed her pace as she grew tired. Ku'Mari turned back to see her struggle and helped her onto his back. Trolls were excellent swimmers. His long arms and legs scooped through the water and propelled him far on every stroke. Quel'Anis held tightly to his chest as they made their way out to a small island surrounded by flaming torches.

"What is this place?" She asked growing a bit nervous.

Ku'Mari smiled, "Dis be Yojamba Island."


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 ooohhhh juicy! Waaaahh! My original story is disappearing from the thread! Anybody know how to keep it up there or do I just gotta resubmit it? I don't wanna be an asshole! Or maybe that's not being an asshole. Anyhow I got a little Law and Order SVU with this one…uh a little this is a Teen-rated story. But I hope you cringe and have fun! ^_^ yay to reviews!

The Unfriendly Familiar

The perimeter torches of fire burned fierce, highlighting the frames of open huts and masked trolls as the couple made their way to shore steadily. Ku'Mari nodded past Quel'Anis who nearly jumped as a shadow a few feet away began to move. The masked female troll nodded in return, her face hidden behind an intimidating mask.

_(Where are my hunter instincts? I did not even sense her there!) _Quel'Anis cursed herself.

The female troll called out to a male who drew near. Quel'Anis held onto Ku'Mari's arm, and he couldn't help but smile.

(_She tink dis tribe be scary? She ain't seen notin yet.)_

"Who you be?" The male troll spoke in Zandali as he stood before them. His skin, like many of the others walking about, was of a pale magenta color and he stood much taller than Ku'Mari. His hair was a vibrant grass green and his eyes were nearly glowing neon orange.

"Ku'Mari, son of Zimboya. Membah of deh Darkspear Tribe. Dis is meh companion, Kellani Sereais of deh Sin'dorei people. I came tah speak to meh broddah, Exzhal."

The vibrant colored troll looked down at the blood elf and back to Ku'Mari with his brightly glowing embers.

"Follow meh." He turned and headed towards the center of the island. The various wild-looking trolls paced about eyeing the two visitors with great weariness and suspicion. Another troll beyond Ku'Mari's stature in heavy red linen robes stood over a large burning cauldron, like a warlock concocting a magic brew. His hair was the same fiery red as Ku'Mari's and his face was attractively similar aside from his magenta complexion. He turned to the couple with a hard look upon his face until he realized who stood before him.

"Ku'Mari! Cannot believe meh eyes, mon!" He exclaimed immediately grabbing onto his little brother's head, pressing their foreheads together. It was a strange embrace, one Quel'Anis had never seen before, but all the same, found very affectionate.

"Look how big ya be now, mon! It's been years! Ya be wearin' honor seals and gotcha some tattoos I see. Seems ya done a lot for deh clan."

"Ya mon, a lot has happened since we was kids. I be leadin' a team now. Meh mate an' I come here wit our crew ta help doze who be needin' it. We hopin' tah gain plenty of experience and honor here. I was wonderin' if we be able tah help ya people wit anyting dat be goin on. I heard dat major troubles beh brewin' in Zul'Gurub…" As Ku'Mari explained their position, his brother seemed distracted by his early words as he looked back and forth between his brother and the female blood elf.

"Ya two be mates?" He asked rather astounded.

"We be, mon. Fah nearly a month or so now. Dis is Kellani Sereais, hunter of deh Sin'dorei. Blood elf people from deh far north of here."

"Greetings, Exzhal. Good to meet you" Quel'Anis bowed her head before the massive troll, speaking their language as best she could.

Exzhal nodded slightly as the smile from his face had disappeared, not amused by the situation.

"I see deh Horde's liberatin' ways has strongly influenced you, broddah." This, he deliberately said in Orchish and Quel'Anis felt a cold stab in her chest as his blood red eyes darted to her.

He turned away from the couple and walked to a wooden platform that was covered in maps. He picked one up and spread it open.

"If ya came tah aid us in our troubles, den ya gone and wasted ya time. Our issues have always been wit deh Hakkari worshippers of Zul'Gurub. Deh Gurubashi tribe have taken it upon demselves to bring Hakkari back from deh spirit world. Dere powers grow stronger within dat temple everyday. Our defenses be too weak against dem. We need strong groups of fighters in order to go at dem in full force."

"Dat's what we here for, broddah. I came to…"

Exzhal shot his brother a harsh look and laughed coldly.

"I told ya, you beh wastin' ya time! It don't matah how many people ya got wit ya. I can sense ya levels, mon and I know ya ain't ready for dis.

Ku'Mari was surprised by his brother's coldness and challenged him defiantly.

"How much power ya be lookin' for, mon?" He crossed his arms.

"I can tell ya, dat a crew of Battle Mastahs went in last month and deh nevah came out.

Ku'Mari thought about it for a moment and turned back to his brother.

"We can take it… ya people and mine. All we gotta do is…"

"Ku'Mari…"

"No, we can take it on…"

Exzhal clutched tightly to his brother's shoulders and growled in frustration.

"I ain't gonna let ya be ah fool, boy!" He turned away shaking his head. "Ya Pao, would never forgive meh for it."

"Ku'Mari, he's right. If battle masters couldn't make it through that place, then we have no chance right now. I mean, we barely made it through the southern Vale alive." Quel'Anis tried to reason.

Exzhal's face grew soft now as he looked to the blood elf, glad that someone was sensible enough to understand.

"Look, broddah, ain't notin' for ya tah get involved in. I know my people got a treaty wit ya orc leader, but we ain't fightin' deh same fight. You wanna help me so bad, go kill off deh other opposin' tribes. I hear deh Bloodscalps and Skullsplitters been causin' twice as much a problem lately wit territory war. Find ya chief's advisor. I tink his name be Nimboya. He came to us earlier dis week in hopes for aid but we got no time fah such tings. Mabye ya could settle his problems."

Exzhal caught his brother's look of disappointment.

"Look, I'm glad tah see ya be doin' well for yaself but ya don't belong here." Exzhal's face grew stern once again. "Unless ya came tah become one of us, den we don't got much else tah talk about."

The green-haired troll returned to escort the couple off the island. Exzhal returned to his cauldron, his back facing the two. Ku'Mari stared at him in disbelief as he and Quel'Anis were led back to the ocean.

"Spirits be wit ya, mon." Exzhal blessed his brother quietly in a sad tone.

Ku'Mari and Quel'Anis swam back to base in silence. The blood elf knew her mate was upset and did not know the first thing to say to him after such an ordeal. Obviously his brother meant a lot to him, so this was a terrible blow.

By the time they had returned to camp, everyone but the undead were asleep as Ku'Mari had expected. Irena cleaned and replaced Apoco's bandages as Garrett sat by the camp fire.

"What's the job?" He asked, half-knowing Ku'Mari's reasons for the secret trip.

"We got bidness wit meh tribe leader's advisor, Nimboya, tomorrow. I didn't realize dat he was heah. I nevah met'em before but he be a big deal. He got troubles wit deh troll tribes so we prolly gonna be splittin' alotta heads." Ku'Mari replied rather tired and weary. He slowly headed for his tent as he bid the undead man good night.

"Sounds good. I can get rid of some o this aggression I've had since _this one_ over here, arrived." Garrett said, taunting the obvious victim.

"Be nice…" Ku'Mari warned half jokingly from inside the tent.

"Oh you act like you're such a saint, you maggot-eaten corpse…" Irena started up.

"I ain't tryin' tah hear all that." Garrett said waving her off.

Inside the tent, Ku'Mari and Quel'Anis laughed quietly together. Wrapped in each other's arms, they treated every night as if it would be their last together.

"I really do think they enjoy each other's company." Quel'Anis smiled.

"Yup… I knew dey'd get along just fine." Ku'Mari replied with a grin.

"Misery loves company."

"And dey got plenty of dat."

The camp was quiet throughout the night, all except for the strained whispers of two quarreling undead folk.

"I graciously welcome your aid, Shaman; you and ya crew." Nimboya nodded to the crew as they awaited their new mission. "Our chief's youngest son, Yennniku was given to deh Gurubashi trolls of Zul'Gurub as was customary to our tribes until their recent treaty division. Ever since we joined forces wit Thrall and deh Horde, poor Yenniku has remained lost to his people. Doze of Gurubashi claim to have traded him to deh smaller clans of deh Vale. I believe deh Bloodscalp Tribe has him but I cannot be sure."

"This sounds like a search-and-destroy mission." Apoco smiled almost deviously, ready to justify his previous day's defeat.

"Indeed. Prove your strength tah me. If you can manage to kill and collect the tusks of dere tribe membahs, and return to meh deh heads of dere witch doctor Nezzliok and dere chief, Gon'zulah, I will be able tah extract some information from dem. Dis mission asks much of ya." Nimboya bowed his head to the team.

"Ya won't be let down." Ku'Mari assured him showing complete respect for the advisor.

"Dis beh serious, everybody!" Mikal'wah exclaimed excitedly. " Nimboya be our leader's advisor, meanin' dat when we succeed dis mission, Thrall will no doubt hear about it. We gonna be famous!"

"That's right; Vol'Jin is Thrall's right hand man." Apoco recalled.

"I don't know bout getting' famous, Mikal'wah, but it will most definitely bring up our reputation." Ku'Mari corrected as he led them northeast of Grom'Gol Base.

"But before we get to dat, we gotta take care ah something else important."

He led the team towards a small camp that sat below the road by Lake Nazferiti. The group grew weary as their leader approached two humans and a dwarf who stood before the campfire.

"Greetings, Horde members." The dwarf said jauntily.

"Membahs at Grom'gol tell meh dat ya got huntin' jobs available."

"Aye, that we do! A long line of them, but we're willing to spend the money to get these skins and furs."

"What game ya lookin' for?"

"Raptors, tigers, panthers and two queen cats that are very hard to take down. Haven't found anyone able to kill'em yet! Here's a map showing all the areas these beasts tend to dwell about. The red markings are where the most powerful beasts mark their territory."

Ku'Mari took the map and turned back to Quel'Anis and nodded.

"Dis blood elf can take care of everting for ya."

Quel'Anis stared at him in disbelief.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"We stand upon a very important mission as is." She argued.

"We can handle it without ya. You need dis job tah build up ya huntin' skills and ya need a new pet. No huntah need be without a pet fah so long."

"You ask me to go alone? This is the Vale!"

"Not on meh life would I let ya go alone. Barrack is goin wit ya."

Barrack nodded in confirmation. Apoco pouted in childish disappointment as Barrack patted his head and approached the tiny, fuming blood elf.

"Ku'Mari, are you out of your mind? You'll need us!" Quel'Anis continued.

"No, _you _need _dis_."

"I want to fight the tribes!" Quel'Anis snapped, her green eyes glowing wildly as she stood on her toes and came face to face with the troll.

Ku'Mari's eyes suddenly grew cold and stern as he looked down at the blood elf. He was not amused and his patience was growing thin.

"Take deh job. Dat's an _order._" He breathed iced as he handed her the map.

Quel'Anis shrunk down into herself. She suddenly realized her position and grew rather embarrassed for putting herself above everyone else. Ku'Mari was leader and there was no defying him. As his mate, she knew better than to expect to be favored over anyone else. With her pride hurt, she huffed in frustration, grabbed Barrack by the arm and pulled him into the jungle brush.

"Don't worry bout a ting." Ku'Mari said turning back to the dwarf. "Dere both extremely skillful fighters. You'll get just whatcha askin' for."

Ku'Mari nodded the camp off as he led the rest of his team further north past the lake into Bloodscalp territory.

"Damn troll!" Quel'Anis muttered as she dragged Barrack along with her.

"Quel'Anis, honestly, this is for the best." Barrack tried to reason as he stumbled to keep up with her. Quel'Anis was nearly two feet shorter than the orc, but Barrack was still surprised by the little minx's speed.

"Can you imagine? Sending me out here to kill petty animals for money. And he sends you to babysit me! It's ridiculous! We are on the brink of a massive quest and he throws us into this. Is this some defiant way of protecting me from the troll tribes? Does he think that I am unable to handle them?"

Barrack suddenly stopped in his tracks and pulled the blood elf back. Quel'Anis felt the sudden jolt of surprise and was lifted into the air and brought to face the orc.

"This is not the first time our team has separated to complete various quests, little one. He is merely killing two birds with one stone. While they finish off the tribe, you can gain your hunting experience while collecting money for the team. It settles some of our members' complaints over lack of pay and favors improving your abilities over anyone else's." Barrack explained sternly as he set the blood elf down.

"His tactics have worked thus far and I will continue to trust him as our leader. Being that you are his mate, there should be no question of your faith in him whether as your lover or your leader." He patted her on her head.

Quel'Anis knew he was right and once again felt ashamed for her outburst. She nodded and they continued on until they reached a small valley of raptors.

Irena and Mikal'wah held up the back of the group, casting spells on the surprised Bloodscalp trolls. Garrett and Ku'Mari made the announcement of their arrival upon the dwelling clan by striking them down in twos and threes. Apoco pummeled into his enemies fearlessly, while managing to keep an eye on each of his team members. The healing process had left him more powerful and attune to his own healing abilities. He dragged a wounded troll past a large mob, drawing them into the team's spell range. It was a long but easy fight and within twenty minutes, the ruins were cluttered with unmoving Bloodscalp bodies. Garrett began collecting the tusks of the fallen trolls as he watched the rest of the crew chase the remaining living trolls to their leaders' home. As the team crossed over the main road, Ku'Mari looked back to track Garrett's progress when he suddenly rammed into someone.

"_Watch where ya be goin', boy_!" a deep and scratchy voice snapped in Zanali.

"Yamawei." Ku'Mari began as he looked up to see a large dark troll standing before him. He was a worn and nasty-looking creature with tusks as brown as his rotting teeth and the full of his eyes gleamed yellow. But he was powerful as Ku'Mari could tell. He was covered in heavy black-iron mail and burnt plate-metal armor. The only part of his ensemble that wasn't dark and grimy was his shimmering sword that was decorated with the emblem of the Sin'Dorei in gold and green. He looked ready to fight Ku'Mari until he suddenly picked up on a distant scent that seemed to interest him. He sneered at the young troll as he rudely brushed past him and flung his shiny sword over his back.

A notion told Ku'Mari that the troll was not in the least bit up to any good deeds or any honorable quests. He was possibly a battle master, off to the old Gurubashi Battle Arena to split some heads; something Ku'Mari had promised himself he would enter one day soon as his ultimate challenge.

"I've got them! Let's go!" Garrett said approaching Ku'Mari, who was now in a daze. "You didn't have to wait up for me. I could've caught up on my own."

"Can't leave anybody behind on dere own in dis place." Ku'Mari replied looking back to the warrior troll, who was now in the distance heading south.

"Awwww! Well thank you sweet heart. I care about you too!" Garrett teased as they ran to catch up with the others.

Within the hour, Quel'Anis and Barrack had managed to collect a large sum of raptor and panther skins. Tigers were main priority now and one came charging towards the duo growling ferociously.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Quel'Anis taunted quietly as she shot an arrow into its leg. The tiger slid down into the dirt and Barrack made the fatal blows to finish it off. Just as he picked up the carcass and laid it over his shoulder, more growling appeared from behind him.

"Barrack, don't move." Quel'Anis insisted as she quickly shot an arrow into the massive tiger's neck. It charged toward her, and she managed to pull her dagger out before being knocked to the ground. Barrack immediately swung his mace into the side of the tiger's belly and the creature flew a few feet away, hitting a nearby palm tree. The orc helped Quel'Anis to her feet and looked back in disbelief as the tiger shook off its attack and continued to growl at them. It quickly turned and ran off as Quel'Anis sprinted after it.

"What're you doing? We can get another one!" Barrack started as he watched her bolt after the beast.

"No! This one's the queen! She's worth a fortune!" The blood elf called back as she continued her chase.

Barrack cracked a smile, glad to see that she had finally gotten into the mission. He started after her and realized how far behind he was now. Quel'Anis was a fast one and Barrack lost sight of her amongst the jungle foliage within seconds. He continued on but she was nowhere to be found.

"Quel'Anis!" He called out, his voice echoing through the trees.

Quel'Anis had caught up to the tiger enough to stop in her tracks and shoot a few arrows into its back legs. The queen beast fell into the grass and struggled to turn back to the blood elf. She clawed wildly in Quel'Anis' direction, doing her best to protect herself but the blood elf was too swift for her. Quel'Anis managed her way around the tiger fast enough to pull out her dagger and catch the beast in the neck. The tiger struggled for a moment before she gave into her death. Quel'Anis relaxed now, holding the massive dead feline in her arms. She admired how lovely the tiger's fur was and almost felt sorry for killing it. She suddenly heard Barrack's voice calling for her out in the distance and scanned the area. Barrack was nowhere to be found as his voice continued to echo through the jungle lands. Quel'Anis realized that she had focused so much on the chase that she had not tracked where she was going. Now she was lost.

"Quel'Anis!" Barrack's voice continued echo.

"Kellani…" another male voice called out, but this time from very close behind her, and it was not Barrack nor was it Ku'Mari. Quel'Anis froze as she felt her entire body go numb. Her heart sank into her stomach and her eyes grew wide. She knew that voice… that voice that made her ill and fill with hatred.

"Kellani-wa…" She felt his foul hot breath burn against her neck. "It's been such ah long time. Do ya remembah meh?"

"Bahlik." Quel'Anis managed as she felt the fury within her begin to boil.

"Yessss." He hissed deeply, "I was just comin' down through da Vale when I caught ya sweet familiar scent in deh air. Just had tah stop by an' say hello, blood elf." He slid his rough hands down her shoulder, his long grimy nails nearly scraping into her skin. He came before her as she weakly dropped the tiger carcass into the grass. "My, my! How you've grown intah such a beautiful and fulfilling woman, Kellani-wa. An' I see ya be takin' a likin' to meh people's style. Nice threads." He began to slide his fingers down her chest but her hand snatched his up like lightning. Before he was even aware, she had her dagger to his throat.

"You don't _touch_ me, you disgusting animal!" She hissed back, pushing the blade into his neck. "I owe you for my father." Her eyes were glowing slits as all of her strength went into her dagger.

Bahlik smiled, "Indeed, ya do, blood elf."

As Quel'Anis forced all of her weight forward, cutting into his neck, Bahlik quickly pushed his hand into her face, knocking her nearly six feet away. She lost grip of her dagger but immediately pulled out her bow and arrow. She shot four arrows into his chest and neck but he received them completely unfazed. He shook in a slow manner and grunted pleasurably as if he were enjoying the pain. He pulled the shiny sword from off his back and twirled it once before her.

"Remember this? I'm sure your '_Ann'da_' misses dis just as much as he does his head!" Two more arrows dug into Bahlik's chest but he blocked the third with the sword and pointed it at Quel'Anis.

"Don't make me do deh same to you!" He swung the sword at her powerfully. Quel'Anis dodged but was not quite fast enough. The blade grazed her shoulder, slicing into the skin and she fell back. Ignoring the pain, she immediately pushed herself up and ran.

_(I cannot fight him with my bow and my staff is useless for damage! I need a blade! I need a sword! No! He is too strong!)_

She panicked as she could hear his footsteps not far behind her. She made out figures in the distance running her way. It was Barrack with the rest of the crew. They were calling her name as they got closer.

Quel'Anis felt a hand snatch up her bloody shoulder and it pulled her back. She immediately turned and in a wild rage, she tore and scratched at Bahlik's face. She felt his skin peel into her nails as blood trickled down his grinning face. But just as her arrows had meant nothing against him, her new advances were even more useless. In all his strength, Bahlik slammed the blood elf upon the jungle turf. Her body bounced before landing in the grass. The team approached as fast as they could but they were still too far in the distance to cast spells or project any weapons that may divert the troll.

The world went white for a moment before Quel'Anis managed to open her eyes once more. Bahlik hovered over her. He cracked a sinister grin as he ripped the seams of her leather pants apart. She struggled to push him away but he was too incredibly strong in his advances. In a last effort of defense, Quel'Anis pulled an arrow from her quiver and jammed it into his eye. The troll roared furiously, ripping the arrow from his eye as he withdrew his sword. He slowly and heavily dug and dragged the blade deep down the blood elf's chest.

Quel'Anis could not breathe as she felt the searing pain upon her and the release of blood spill from her body.

"Kellani!" A familiar young and raspy voice came as bolts of lightning violently struck Bahlik's body. He struggled to shake away the attack's effect but as he watched the young male troll approach he managed to let out a bitter laugh.

"Yours?" He smiled pointing down at the struggling blood elf.

Ku'Mari roared and glared with wild burning eyes, "MY MATE!"

"Not anymore." And with that, Bahlik lifted the blood elf into his arms and sunk his sharp teeth deep into her neck. Drained of vitality and exhausted from the pain, Quel'Anis could only silently cry in agony.

Ku'Mari was gone.

Apoco ran toward the scene to save Quel'Anis but Barrack and Garrett held him back.

"Stay back, kid. This fight won't be pretty." Garrett warned.

"But Quel'Anis will die if we don't help!" Apoco argued, his face soaked in tears.

"Heal her as you can, but we must keep the path clear or we'll be cleared out ourselves!" Barrack calmed the young tauren.

With eyes filled with blood and his claws strapped on, Ku'Mari suddenly appeared upon Bahlik, slashing and striking wildly. He made one particularly powerful strike to Bahlik's bleeding face that sent the troll flying back against a tree. Slightly shaken with surprise, Bahlik stood once more. He could not believe this puny shaman troll's strength!

"Okay, boy. Dat first round was fo free, but I ain't gonna go easy on…" Bahlik stopped as he realized that the young troll had disappeared once again. Blasts of fire burned into his body and he was thrown yet another few yards back. Ku'Mari charged at the warrior troll but was stopped this time. Bahlik parried the shaman's metal claws with his sword and pushed him away. He swung the blade and swiftly sliced into Ku'Mari's arm.

Ignoring the injury, Ku'Mari made another quick advance but was kicked away. He flew a few yards back and down to the ground as Bahlik came at him once more with his sword raised, ready to strike.

"Ku'Mari!" A voice appeared, and with a puff of smoke, Bahlik was blinded. As the gray dust dissipated, the troll realized that his adversary was gone as well as the blood elf and the rest of their team. He scanned about area with his one useful eye and caught the group running down the road.

He laughed loud and hard, "Don't worry, boy! We can finish bidness later! I ain't done witcha girlfriend either! I'ma getcha befoh ya can leave deh Vale! I'ma getcha!"

Barrack and Garrett struggled to drag the beaten and confused berserker troll away. Apoco led the way, not far ahead, carrying Quel'Anis securely in his arms.

Once they reached Grom'Gol Base, Quel'Anis was laid upon a pile of the group's blankets, still bleeding profusely. Apoco did not hesitate to begin healing the blood elf and he concentrated deep into his spells as Mikal'wah gathered hot water and bandages.

Garrett and Barrack managed to hold Ku'Mari down until he came out of his berserker frenzy. He cried the blood from his eyes and dropped to his knees as he realized where they were.

"Kellani!" He cried as he struggled to make his way over to the dying blood elf.

"Kellani, I beg ya! Don't give up on us! Don't ya leave me!" He quickly took control of his emotions and sat up beside Apoco. As he calmed himself, he focused his weakened energy to try and help with her healing process. But he exerted too much of his vital energy and nearly passed out before the blood elf.

"Ku'Mari, stop it! Ya gonna kill yaself!" Mikal'wah begged him as she held him up.

"Apoco knows better dan any of us what he doin'. Let him work wit her!"

Ku'Mari struggled at first but finally calmed down and sat still to watch the young druid work.

It took Apoco nearly four hours to gain any sign of recovery from Quel'Anis. Her outer wounds were completely gone, but she remained in a deep sleep; resting away her deeper injuries. Sweaty and drained, Apoco turned away from her when she reached a point of satisfactory. He immediately turned to Ku'Mari who still bled from his injured arm.

"Apoco, I'm fine. Rest yaself." Ku'Mari tried to stop him. But Apoco simply shook his head.

"Huh-uh. Lemme finish." The young tauren spent up the remainder of his power healing the troll before passing out from exhaustion. Barrack immediately came and put him to bed. Irena had been watching the process from afar for some time now. As she watched him rest, she realized that she had been the one to give Ku'Mari the hardest time for recruiting the teenager. She came to Ku'Mari and put a hand on his fully healed arm.

"I was wrong to doubt you, Ku'Mari. This boy is amazing." She cracked a faint smile. Ku'Mari returned the smile.

"I know."

But his smile faded almost immediately as he turned back to Quel'Anis who remained in deep sleep.

As the sun began to set, the group sat around the bonfire as they had the night before. They had completed their quests successfully and yet felt no sense of gain for their work. Nimboya shared his condolences for the team's near loss and asked that they rest over night before continuing with their mission at hand.

"I got much work tah do wit deez leaders heads so it will take some time."

Barrack returned with Mikal'wah from handing in the bags of animal skins he and Quel'Anis had collected from earlier in the day. The amount of gold they had received for their troubles was enough to leave everyone's pouches heavy and still their faces remained grim.

"That warrior troll was powerful. Had Garrett not helped you evade, you and Quel'Anis would have been killed. He was a Horde member. Why would he attack her the way he had?" Barrack began, looking to Ku'Mari.

Ku'Mari leaned back against his tent with his arms resting behind his head. He partially kept an ear alert to Quel'Anis' breathing pattern.

"He wasn't ah member of deh Horde. Just ah mercenary… workin' by his own accord. He follows no one." He explained.

"Dat still don't explain why he would attack a young female blood elf. He wasn't in any tribe so he had no reason tah be aggressive to her." Mikal'wah butt in, still frustrated and disturbed by the earlier scene. The fact that the warrior troll's intentions went beyond simply _killing_ Quel'Anis bothered her the most.

Garrett turned to Ku'Mari, "He knew her… didn't he?"

Ku'Mari nodded grimly, "Bahlik…he be deh one who killed Kellani's pao."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Ku'Mari, you realize that he is too powerful to defeat. The only reason you got anything on him in that fight was because you went out of control. If either you or Quel'Anis try to go up against him again, you _will_ die." Garrett explained; the hollows of his eyes squinting in hard concern.

"He's right. We have a very important mission to complete. You said yourself that if we succeed, word will be passed on to Thrall and we need that kind of rep gain." Irena added.

"We will return to Nimboya tomorrow." Ku'Mari replied.

"What if we run into dat warrior again?" Mikal'wah asked rather worried now.

"We'll take care of dat problem when it arises."

Quel'Anis stood upon the water bank of her homeland. She was only a child of eleven, staring out at endless sea, expressing malcontent as two large troll hands slid over her shoulders and clutched onto her.

"Kellani-wa, your father and I are good friends. Why can't ya trust me like he do? I take care of 'em in battles and make sure he comes back to ya safe an' sound. No bad guys will get'em." Bahlik hissed as he hugged the child.

Little Quel'Anis turned and pushed the giant troll away; her hands in his face.

"_You _are the bad guy!" She shouted angrily and ran away.

"Quel'Anis! I demand that you apologize to Bahlik for your utterly rude actions." Quel'Anis' handsome father scolded her as he pointed to the dark and grimy troll. Bahlik made a playfully daunting pout expression as he looked to her.

"But Ann'da…" Quel'Anis came closer to her father and whispered, "I don't trust him."

"Trust? Trust is something a child gives to all those who care for her. If I trust in him, than you should too. If you do not treat him better, I shall not forgive you."

Surprised at her father's anger and mistrust in her judgment, she sadly and slowly approached Bahlik.

"I'm sorry." She managed to speak through clenched teeth.

Bahlik squatted down and patted the tiny blood elf on the head.

"I forgive ya, Kellani-wa." He bent in close to whisper to her. "You can make it up to meh when ya older." He grinned and licked his lips.

Quel'Anis did not understand his meaning but hated his words all the same.

Suddenly, all faded to black.

"Bahlik, surely you can't be serious! You lie! You cannot do this!"

Quel'Anis could hear her father's voice from outside their home. As if in a daze, she slowly walked to the doorway and peered out.

"Sorry Aer'on, but ya head is worth a pretty price in deh Eastern Plaguelands as I've come tah find. And money be money." Bahlik grinned.

Aer'on unsheathed his shimmering sword as he glared at the troll.

"For years I have trusted you with my life and now you would betray me… for money?"

"Money brings power. I need no friend when I can have dat, blood elf."

Aer'on advanced on Bahlik and the troll immediately parried with his own sword.

Quel'Anis watched as their swords clashed against each other numerous times before she could finally move her legs. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her and reached Farstrider Retreat. As she returned to the battle with a few rangers she found her father on his knees with his own sword held against his neck.

"It's over Aer'on." Bahlik grinned as he met eyes with Quel'Anis.

"Ann'da!" The little blood elf screamed and tried to run to her father but was stopped and held nearly two feet away by the rangers.

"Say bye-bye, Kellani." Bahlik hissed.

"Quel'Anis, I love you. Look away…" Bahlik sliced through the front of Aer'on's head, choking his last words with blood. He ripped violently through the blood elf's neck until his head fell clear off his body. Blood splattered across Quel'Anis' face as she watched her father's body fall over.

Bahlik picked up Aer'on's head by its long auburn hair and approached the little blood elf who sat in shock before her father's body.

"Kellani…Kellani…" She heard him call as she closed her eyes, hoping that he would disappear.

"Kellani…" Quel'Anis opened her eyes to darkness. The light of her eyes glowed brightly, revealing the shadow of a troll coming near.

"Kellani…" The voice called again.

"NO! NO!" She screamed. She felt his hands clasp onto her shoulders and she fought him off in a wild effort.

"NO!"

"Kellani, stop!"

"Get away from me! Murderer! You killed him! You killed my father! I'll KILL YOU!" She clawed at the troll's face as she continued to scream.

"No, Kellani. No!" Ku'Mari held onto her head and gently pulled her face to press against his. Tears rolled down the blood elf's cheeks as she stared wide-eyed and trembling into his soft red eyes. She slowly sunk out of his hold and buried her face into his chest.

"Great gods, no wonder ya hate trolls so much." Ku'Mari said sadly as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a torn voice.

"No, Kellani. It's alright. It's okay. Cuz I'm gonna kill'em." Ku'Mari said with the most conviction he had ever held in his voice.

"No…" Quel'Anis whispered deeply as she slowly looked up to him, her eyes brightening with vengeful rage.

"_I _am going to kill him!."


	4. Chapter 4

April is a very busy month, taxes, tests, work! Ugh! I finally got this chapter out and the next will be on the way shortly. ^_^ This chapter focuses on the underdogs of our story… hooray for background characters!

Breaking the Band

The sun rose above the watery horizon as the occupants of Grom'Gol Base made preparations for the day. Garrett spotted Nimboya pacing about at the western gate and approached with unease.

"How are our heads doing?" He asked forgetting his manners in greeting.

Nimboya smiled, "Much like yoself, dey are now undead and quite angry about it. Deh chief insists on speaking wit cho group leader on matters of coming to an agreement." The two slowly made their way to Nimboya's hut.

Garrett scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"I'm thinking he may have to settle for me at the moment. Our leader has his hands tied with personal matters and I get the feeling it may be leaving him emotionally compromised…"

"Its dat blood elf of his, isn't it?

Garrett nodded wearily.

"I am sorry for her unfortunate standing, but ya leadah be foolish tah tink he can successfully head ah crew when his own mate is involved. Deh blood elves be ah weak race an' I'm sure he feels deh constant need tah protect her cuz she is incapable of fully defendin' herself."

Garrett wanted to refute, but he knew it would be pointless; given the advisor's fixed opinions. This troll knew nothing about the members of his crew and surely he knew nothing about the responsibilities of true love.

Nimboya read the undead's expression and cleared his throat.

"Forgive meh. It really is not meh business."

They came before two spears that withheld the heads of the leader and witchdoctor of the Bloodscalp Tribe. Garrett was neither surprised nor shocked when both heads opened their eyes and glared and snarled at him. He was well aware of the mysterious magic of reanimation and the unpleasant feeling of being a head without its body. Another troll approached and readjusted the spears within the ground as he waved rotted animal flesh and feathers around the heads.

"Dis is Keen'weelay; a witchdoctor who was outcast from deh Gurubashi Tribe. He works voodoo for deh Horde now." Nimboya explained.

The head of the chief began to speak in Zandali in a jarring and malicious tone and the head of the witchdoctor began arguing as well. Nimboya waved his hands at them, apparently making good claim. He explained their position as captives and what was needed of them. Garrett could only understand Yenniku's name, which was tossed about in the conversation numerous times. As the heads calmed down, they seemed to come to a resolution and Nimboya finally turned to Garrett.

"Clearly deh are enraged wit what has happened and dey will not tell us anyting until we fulfill dere request."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Dey want your crew to kill off deh Skullsplitters deh way you finished off dere own tribe. Bring proof of dere demise or we'll get nowhere.

"That's it? Simple enough." Garrett shrugged nonchalantly.

Nimboya translated his reply and the chief laughed. Nimboya turned back to the undead man.

"Do not be so quick to believe so, friend. Dey Skullsplitters be a powerful emissary. More powerful den deh Bloodscalps. You have females on ya team. Be sure to keep dem close in yo range. Skullsplitters are known to steal females for dere own and dey are very defensive of it. Be on your guard."

As Garrett returned to camp, Barrack and Mikal'wah were waiting for him preparing their equipment.

"Bloodscalp chief wants us to destroy the Skullsplitters before he'll help us." He reported.

Mikal'wah shook her head. "Figures. Had tah have his glory any way he could get it. Male trolls an' deh egos!"

"How are those two doing?" Garrett gestured toward Ku'Mari's tent. The troll and orc looked to the ground uncomfortably.

Garrett slipped into Ku'Mari's tent to find the troll slumped up against the tent post. Quel'Anis laid peacefully in his lap in deep sleep. She wore only her tunic and her face was pale and her hair disarray.

Ku'Mari gently stroked her hair, holding her possessively as he looked up to meet eyes with Garrett.

"Is it true? You want us to take over the quest completely?" The undead man asked quietly as he squatted before Ku'Mari.

The troll looked down at his ill lover and nodded. "I wish to remain by her side until she be fully well again. … I shoulda kept her close to meh. I shoulda known tah be more careful here."

"Don't throw all this guilt on yourself. It was completely unforeseen." Garrett sighed, knowing that his arguments were not persuasive enough.

"I informed everyone dat you are tah take lead in my position. I know ya won't fail."

Garrett nodded to Ku'Mari and quietly left the tent. He scratched his head in concern.

"Ehhh… this is gonna be a long couple of days."

Blood painted the jungle grass as roars and wails of defeat echoed throughout the eastern Vale. Skullsplitter trolls' bodies decorated the crumbled temple ruins as the team fought on against those who remained living. Barrack and Apoco bashed their way through the mass numbers of trolls as Garrett swept through, collecting their necklaces and seals. The team came to a split in the maze of ruins where one path led up hill. Numerous shaman trolls slowly approached using magic the earlier Skullsplitters did not have. Mikal'wah saw that this suited to her challenge and she approached, charging up a massive frost attack. As the trolls fell back from her icy blasts, she continued up the hill into another section of the ruins. Irena caught the mage troll splitting away from the group and chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Apoco asked, looking back to the undead warlock in concern as he speared a troll.

"Mikal'wah split from us. I'll go help her out. Clear out this area!" Irena ordered as she headed up the hill. She summoned her voidwalker and sent him ahead to even out the stakes. The sapphire mass of gas floated ahead of Mikal'wah and began taking down the shaman trolls as they collected. But the more the warlock's minion took down, the more Skullsplitters appeared. Suddenly, one of the trolls called out and a small group of axe men approached from behind the women. One in particular wore a long cape with a vest braided of dried leaves and bones. He carried the largest axe which was attached to a large smashed-in skull. He roared ferociously and waived his axe at the two females.

"Yeah… that's gotta be the leader." Irena cracked cynically as she stepped forward, charging up a shadow bolt. Mikal'wah backed away and continued to help Irena's voidwalker take down the last of the shaman Skullsplitters. As the two killed off the last of the shaman, the voidwalker went past its master and began attacking the crew of axe men. Mikal'wah was hesitant as she looked back at the leader who fought against Irena. While the undead woman blasted away at the powerful troll and his followers with her dark magic, the leader of the Skullsplitters seemed to have no problem keeping his eyes fixed on Mikal'wah. The look was that of complete insatiable and wild desire. Whatever he intended to do, Mikal'wah wanted no part of it. With sudden determination, she came beside the undead warlock and began charging up fast frost attacks and set up barriers. Blasts of fire, ice and shadow magic hit the Skullsplitter leader and his axe men over and over, but the power was not enough to bring them down. One of the trolls slashed furiously at the voidwalker, shocking it with a power unknown to the mass and it dissipated. The trolls gained on the females, cornering them at a broken temple wall. Irena grew weak of her powers and nearly fell as two trolls hacked at her body with their axes.

(_No! Irena_!) Mikal'wah's eyes shot down at the undead woman as Irena's body was pulled to pieces and thrown about the jungle grass. Mikal'wah had to concentrate! She focused all of her mental efforts into frying the leader. She blasted him mercilessly with fire but he seemed somewhat resilient to the element. His axe men came forward with their blades swinging only to be stopped. The leader roared and came forward.

"No! _Jah ema_ she mine! Give _deshu_ _ek'sakah_!" Mikal'wah could barely make out their dialect as she was brought forth to the leader. The leader's eyes marveled over the female troll as if she were a precious stone he had discovered. He waved his hands over her face and came forth to smell her hair. Mikal'wah would not have this dog get the best of her. She spat in his face as she hissed at him.

"_Et'chutah_!" She cursed at him, recalling the insult she had heard from the elders back in Sen'Jin. Surely every troll knew this phrase.

Infuriated, the leader raised his axed and slashed down the front of Mikal'wah's body. Her robes split apart as the blade slid down her torso, expelling blood profusely. She cried out in pain but refused to give up without a fight. Ignoring her nakedness, she blasted an ice attack into the troll leader's face and kicked him away as she struggled to free herself from the other axe men. They began to beat her as the leader came forth once more and struck her with the blunt of his axe. Mikal'wah fell to the ground unconscious. As the leader of the Skullsplitters picked the female troll up and put her over his shoulder he could hear a faint voice cursing at him. He laughed as he and his crew passed the mutilated undead woman's torso struggling to move.

"Let her go, you bastards! Come back! I'll kill you! No! Mikal'wah!" Irena screeched in frustration as she flailed about weakly.

As the axe men and their leader descended the hill, they were immediately attacked. Barrack quickly took down two of the trolls as Garrett finished off the other three. Apoco charged forward and quickly shoved his pike through the leader's head. The troll fell back as his skull was shoved into the ground.

"Skullsplit that, you scum!" He cried angrily. Barrack covered Mikal'wah's injured body with his cloak as Apoco came to heal her.

"Calm down, little guy. She'll be fine. They didn't do much to her. Just roughed her up a bit." Barrack tried to cool the young tauren's emotions. Apoco was so flustered by the events that his healing abilities were weakened. Clearly the enemy's sexually violent intentions went beyond Apoco's tolerance.

Garrett removed the leader's seals and necklaces and looked back to Mikal'wah. The three males were not happy to find their friend this way but Barrack could tell that Garrett was the least amused of all.

"Where's Irena?" The undead man spoke grimly.

"Over here!" The woman's voice appeared further up the hill. Barrack quickly ran up the hill and began picking up Irena's body parts. Shortly after, he came back down with all her limbs and her torso in his arms. He sat her down and helped her begin to put herself back together.

"Useless…" Garrett grumbled coldly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?!" Irena snapped, sensing the severity in his voice.

"What good are you if you can't keep yourself together? Your powers exceed Mikal'wah's and you let _this_ happen to her?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? I'm a warlock! I'm not exactly meant for defense against brute strength!"

"You should have known to keep closer to her!"

"Alright _acting-leader,_ where were you in all of this? Collecting items? Oh yes, that's grand! That's ultimately beneficial to the team while we're _in combat_! It must be great to be a rogue! All you have to worry about is stealing and collecting things and poking people with your little knife from time to time!"

Garrett came face to face with the undead woman as she finished attaching her arms.

"You've been nothing but a misery since you came to this team. Ku'Mari doesn't get much wrong. But he failed when he decided to recruit you! You're worthless!"

"Garrett!" Barrack shouted angrily as he came near, only to watch the undead man take a hard slap to the face.

Irena violently pushed past Garrett and headed down the hill.

"Irena?" Apoco asked as he watched her leave. He had no doubt that he had seen true sadness in the undead woman's eyes.

"Irena! Irena, wait!" Barrack chased her down to the bottom of the hill. "What on Azeroth are you doing?"

"My aid is no longer desired here… and were I to stay, I wouldn't deserve the harassment."

"Please don't do this." Barrack grabbed onto her arm and she shot him the coldest look of death.

"Let go of me." She whispered in ice.

Barrack slowly backed away as he and Apoco watched Irena disappear out of the ruins.

The humidity was staggering as the shortened team made their way back to Grom'Gol Base. All three males remained silent as they walked, their minds filled with questions and doubts. Garrett slowly led the way, nearly stalling, as he knew he would have to face Ku'Mari with ill news of Irena's departure. As they reached the skimmed path that led down into the brush near the camp, smoke arose from the gates and the familiar sounds of battle emerged. Hesitant, the trio came closer to find the camp set on fire. Guards struggled against high-level Alliance members as weak Horde members were decimated by others more powerful than they. The camp was under Alliance attack and it was a sheer massacre. Garrett immediately stepped forth, ready to head into battle, but he was stopped.

"Garrett, are you out of your mind?" Barrack scolded as he held the undead man back.

"They'll destroy you!" Apoco agreed.

"Ku'Mari! Quel'Anis!" Garrett shouted looking past the bulky orc.

"I'm quite sure they made their way out."

"I have to check!"

"Don't bother tryin'." Nimboya approached with Keen'weelay carrying various belongings. "I saw ya friends head up north to deh camp near deh lake. Dey be fine but you should come wit meh."

The team followed the two trolls further south, past the road to a small island. The mound of land was just big enough for the group to set up camp and it faced Grom'Gol Base just past the ocean inlet. Barrack helped Keen'weelay set up camp as Garrett handed over the Skullsplitters' seals and necklaces. Apoco tended to Mikal'wah's wounds while everyone carried on with business. When the group was finished, they sat watching their camp base- the only point of sanctuary in the Vale- being devoured by flames.

"God, what a mess." Garrett blurted out.

"Do not be discouraged by dis attack. It's been happenin' on a regular basis for some time, now. Once Thrall hears of it, he will send more troops and deh camp will be restored witin a few days." Nimboya explained as he offered the men some smoked jerky. He sighed as he sat down, "Deez be dangerous lands no mattah who you be."

Nimboya turned to Garrett with a lightened expression, "I have shown deh Bloodscalp leader your proof of victory over deh Skullsplitters and he is satisfied. He told meh Yenniku been kidnapped by ah clan ah trolls led by Zanzil; a witchdoctor who been outcast by deh Bloodscalps fah voodoo malpractice. He works some dark magic dats got a hold over Yenniku's mind and it's gonna take some strong magic tah get'em back."

"What kind of magic will work against voodoo?" Apoco asked as he came to join the crew.

Nimboya looked to Keen'weelay for a thorough explanation.

"Legen' tell ah jewel hidden in deh heart o' dah Vale. We call it deh Mind Eye and it got great powah. If yah'can get deh eye, den we can use eh tah bring Yenniku back from deh dark voodoo." The witchdoctor's accent was heavy, but the trio managed to understand his point.

"Where do we find the Mind's Eye?" Barrack inquired.

"It be held ah ogre mage jes east o' us witin Osh Mogg. Yah beh lookin' fah Mai'Zoth. Ya gotta extract deh jewel from hih body. Beware hih magic be strong.

Garrett shook his head and let out a short cynical laugh, "Ogres… just my luck."

"Dere is another task you must complete as well, I'm afraid."

Garrett simply waived his hand for the troll to continue.

"In order tah bend deh Mind's Eye to our will, we will need at least three pulsing blue shards. Dey can be found in deh belly of Ironjaw Basillisks in Crystal Vein Mine. You must collect deez as well."

"What happens when we collect these shards and the gem?" Barrack continued, beginning to find their future quest a bit meticulous.

"Wit deez items, we will beh able to bend deh Mind's Eye to make'ah soul gem. Deh purpose 'ill beh tah stun Yenniku. When he eh stunned, ya place deh soul gem to hih forehead an entrap hih soul." As Keen'weelay explained the process, Nimboya looked to Garrett in concern. The stress seemed to be much for the undead man as he rubbed his head roughly. After all, he was not the team's true leader and appeared not to have much desire to be one.

"I don't tink ya quite understand just how important dis is to meh and our leader. Vol'Jin deeply regrets leavin' his child behind and it is impertinent dat we salvage what we can of deh boy." Nimboya looked to Garrett imploringly.

"We assure you that Yenniku will be saved as you have requested." Barrack promised as he nodded to a dazed Garrett, who simply agreed.

The trolls thanked the team graciously and retired to their tents.

As the fires upon Grom'Gol finally began to die down, Barrack stood and prepared his weapons.

"Where are you going?" Apoco asked in concern.

Barrack smiled and patted the tauren on the head, "I hope for survivors across the water. And if there are, I wanna help in anyway I can. Don't worry, I won't be gone long." The orc headed into the water and began swimming across the inlet to the base. After Garrett and Apoco watched him disappear into the smoke, they sat watching the fire. Garrett turned to Mikal'wah with a troubled look.

"Her wounds were not deep. She'll be fine by morning." Apoco smiled.

The two sat in silence for some time. Finally, Apoco decided to relieve the question that had been on his mind for some time.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Garrett looked up startled.

"Why did it get so bad that she had to leave?" Apoco asked with sadness in his tone.

"Irreconcilable differences, kid." Garrett replied, laughing at his divorce reference.

"Huh?"

"Some people just don't get along."

Apoco shook his head in disbelief, "What do you mean? You two got along wonderfully… for dead people."

Garrett laughed hard at this as Apoco's face hardened in sincerity.

"No, I mean it; she's practically in love with you!"

Garrett choked on his laugh and looked to the tauren in astonishment. Apoco picked up a stick and began to draw in the sand.

"All that fighting you two do is just love tension. You two draw to each other like flies draw to your rotted flesh. Ku'Mari knew you'd like her because she was really intelligent and snappy. He thought that you would enjoy that."

Garrett could not help but crack a smirk at this. (_That sly bastard… he was trying to hook me up!) _

He had to admit, that from the very first day he had met Irena, he was constantly on her case; giving her a hard time; and for what reason? Because she was miraculously beautiful, even in her undeath? Because she was an ambitious and crafty fighter? Because her sense of humor was just as bitter, cynical and sarcastic as his own? Did he constantly argue with her just to watch that glimmer appear in her eyes and to hear her clever retorts? He could not help but smile again.

"I will admit… since she came to us, I haven't felt this much alive since I was, well… alive."

"Then why push her away?" Apoco dug in, tilting his head in curiosity.

Garrett's hollowed eyes shot to the tauren with a grin. "You know, for a kid, you're really intuitive."

Apoco looked back down to his sand drawing as Garrett dwelled on his question. He knew why he kept Irena at a distance. It had been less than a month since he had reunited with his forbidden lover, Timber- an ex-member of the Sentinal Army of the Alliance- before she saved his crew and was brutally murdered. To find someone so stirring so soon bothered Garrett tremendously and he knew it was unfair to both women.

"My actions today were not made with the best of judgment." He finally admitted and Apoco nodded in agreement. "She didn't fail the team, I did. I should have been there with her and Mikal'wah today, or at least sent one of you guys to help them. I threw my frustration on her." He shook his head in disappointment, "She must feel that I've really betrayed her. I'm a damn fool to have let her leave the team. We need her." The undead man leaned back against Apoco's tent and sighed, "Let's face it- I'm no leader. I'm honored at Ku'Mari's trust in me but I don't understand how he could have chosen me to head this circus. I'm not the wisest when it comes to dire situations." Garrett smiled, recalling the foolish actions that had caused his death.

"Well that's easy. Out of anyone, you are the most impulsive fighter and you take action with perfect timing. The rest of us don't carry such an immediate ability. I guess it's the blessing of being a rogue. That and you're also the most progressive person on the team. No matter what happens, you always manage to get back on track the quickest. It's not just a matter of Ku'Mari's trust; it's a matter of mind-skill. He's a good recruiter because he learns everyone's abilities and weaknesses and compromises where and when needed."

Garrett picked up a pebble and threw it at Apoco as he explained this. "Honestly kid, you're much to observant for your age! What are you; fifteen… sixteen?" He said grinning. "You remind me of Teak Hawk in that way. She always knew what was going on with all of us and dug in until our issues were resolved."

Apoco beamed at this remark, "I am honored to be compared to such a great hero of my people."

The two exchanged a smile as Barrack reappeared, tired and soaking wet.

"How's the base?" Garrett asked as he watched the orc remove his heavy armor.

"Destroyed. It's a pit of death. Two vendors managed to survive. A messenger was sent back to Orgrimmar to bring in more troops. They should be in Stranglethorn by dawn." Barrack said as he sat by the fire to dry. He looked to Apoco, who frowned at his news, and patted the youth on the back.

"I think I'll head to bed. Not only do we have to risk running into those who destroyed Grom'Gol today, but… what are they called? Ironjaw Basillisks? Those beasts don't sound fun. They'll be hard to take down so I'm gonna rest up while I can." Apoco yawned as he stood up.

"Good idea, kid. We'll need as much of your energy as we can get, tomorrow." Garrett said, nodding him off.

Within three minutes of retiring to his tent, the tauren began to snore loudly.

"He's a good kid." Barrack smiled looking back at the tent.

"Yeah. His big brother does a great job of lookin' out for him too." Garrett said pointing to the orc.

"Big brother, eh?" Barrack laughed, "Yes, I guess you could put it that way. That tauren is going to be more powerful than any of us, you realize. In a way, I envy him. He carries the potential to become a great Battle Master."

"Yeah, but his personality is closer to that of a dandelion." Garrett chuckled as he sat up.

"You think Ku'Mari will make him leader?"

Garrett nodded, laughing once more, "Absolutely! Well… when he's ready. He's still got a lot to learn but it won't take long. We all know that Ku'Mari prefers to play sidekick. Hell, I know I do!" The two laughed at his remark and grew silent as they stared into the fire.

"Quel'Anis needs to get well soon. I hope she doesn't actually plan to go after that warrior troll. She'll only be asking for death." Barrack's voice was grim but with concern.

"You know she will. We all know it. If it were any of us, we'd be compelled to do the same. It can't be helped. I just hope that we'll be there to back her up, when the time comes."

Barrack looked to Mikal'wah, who rested peacefully.

"Bad way to go out today. I'm hoping she won't remember too much of it tomorrow."

"Mikal'wah knows better than any of the girls what the troll tribes are capable of. But she's resting well enough to be healed by morning and I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow's gonna be ugly." Garrett advised.

Barrack agreed and retired to his tent.

Garrett sat alone watching the starry sky, already missing the smell of Irena's pipe herb and her low and scratchy grumbling. Her griping company was heaven compared to the loneliness he felt now.

"Irena, wherever you are… I'm sorry."

By dawn, Mikal'wah was up and cooking breakfast for everyone. She was in an impressively cheerful mood and hugged Apoco so tightly, when he awoke, that he had to beg for air. The group, along with Nimboya and Keen'weelay, were glad to see the female troll's fast recovery and ate in merriment. It seemed as though nothing could break the pleasant moment until Mikal'wah brought up the question:

"Where's Irena?"

Garrett, who had been eating for the sake of further pleasing the troll, now dropped his food and slowly looked up to her with an uneasy smile.

"She left us…" he managed.

"What? Why?!"

"Garrett scared her away. He blamed her for your fall yesterday and she left." Apoco finished smugly.

The undead man scowled at the young tauren. (_Where's the sweet consulting tauren I talked to last night?)_

"Mikal'wah!" Barrack exclaimed as the female troll was already up and lifting Garrett by the collar of his tunic.

"Ya listen here, dead boy, she was doin' her best tah help meh! Dat leadah had it out for meh and dere was little tah no stoppin' him alone!" Her voice was as sharp as a knife as her golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Garrett did not try to fight her hold.

"It was my mistake. I wish I could bring her back."

Mikal'wah dropped the undead man and immediately began to pack up the camp.

"Oh ya gonna bring her back alright! We're goin' out dere tah look for her right now."

"We have a very important mission we must complete first." Barrack began, wearily. Everyone knew a female troll was a force to be reckoned with.

"We gotta find her! When we get her back, she can help us complete deh mission faster."

"Mikal'wah, Irena left on her own accord."

"Deh orc be right. You must complete dis mission first. Bein' dat ya friend is undead, most predators will beh likely tah leave her be. Please, ya must cooperate." Nimboya implored.

Mikal'wah nodded in agreement but continued to show her malcontent.

Once the group finished packing up, Nimboya and the witchdoctor crossed over the ocean inlet to return to Grom'Gol in hope of helping with provisions. The team headed back into the sweltering brush of the Vale in hopes of a successful day… Garrett, hoping most of all.


	5. Chapter 5

Oooohhh boy gettin' close to the end, here! This chapter's a little smutty but I tried to cover it up with mushy lovey stuff. Hopefully it still counts as T- rated! It's a little short since I split this one from the last but here it is. Enjoy!

Giving In

Quel'Anis awoke to the chirping and cawing of wild birds and the crackling of a fire. She looked up and immediately realized the location was unfamiliar. She shot up and scoped the area and finally recognized it to be Camp Nessingwary.

_(Why am I here?)_ She thought, utterly confused. She looked down beside Ku'Mari's tent to find his leather armor lying in a pile on the sand.

"Ah! You're awake, good lass!" a familiar dwarf voice appeared as Nessingwary Jr came and crouched down beside the blood elf. "I jes wanted thank ya for collecting all those furs and skins the other day. I've got to say, I'm rather impressed ya killed all those beasts yourself! Sorry to hear that you were wounded in process though. Seems your doin' just fine now." The dwarf smiled and patted Quel'Anis on the shoulder as she nodded in agreement. She looked to the sand to find footprints and excused herself from the dwarf. Quel'Anis got up and followed Ku'Mari's footprints- they were undoubtedly his, unless there was another troll around. His prints led out to the open beach where she found him seated facing the descending sun, deep in mediation. Quel'Anis sat down at a distance and admired Ku'Mari's spirituality. Ku'Mari's eyes opened slowly as he caught Quel'Anis' scent in the beach breeze. He remained perfectly still, recalling the events from earlier in the day that had left him distraught.

Exzhal took one look at his younger brother and turned back to his work.

"I told ya, broddah, we don't be needin' deh Horde's help heah."

"Maybeh not, but I need yours." Ku'Mari insisted, coming forward.

"Whatchu want?" Exzhal asked, his back to Ku'Mari.

"I can admit now dat I don't got deh strength or experience needed to fight for your cause, but you be strong enough to help meh with a very powerful adversary. His name is Bahlik, a warrior troll who been causin' damage to meh team."

Exzhal turned to his brother at the mention of this name.

"I been hearin' bout dat troll for some time now. People say he been connin' deh tribes intah killin' any travelers who carry valuable items. I take it ya get some great reward fah killin' him, eh? No can do, broddah."

"No." Ku'Mari came face to face with his brother. Being so close, he could see the ritual scars embedded in Exzhal's face. He realized just how long they had been apart. "He killed Kellani's pao and now she means tah go after him. She'll die if she tries… I cannot protect her from him."

"So don't." Exzhal replied curtly as he turned around and walked away.

Ku'Mari ran to him.

"I can't stop her, mon!"

"Den dats her own foolish fault." Exzhal continued to walk until his brother caught him by the shoulder.

"I love her, mon!"

Ku'Mari's brother slowly turned around to reveal a cold expression of annoyance.

"Den dat's _your _foolish fault." As Exzhal turned and walked away once more, Ku'Mari glared and backed away.

"Yeah, I be ah fool… tah tink dat we actually broddahs!" He turned and headed to the ocean. He wanted far away from this island as soon as possible.

_(Is dere notin' I can do for her?)_ Ku'Mari wondered in worry as he stood, strapped on his claws and began to train with new fighting technique. Quel'Anis watched as he focused his raw energy and was amazed at how far he had come in his abilities. He was learning to strike while casting elemental spells; something few magic crafters were capable of. Watching his passionate efforts, she wondered if he felt a bit helpless to protect her now that they had faced an unbeatable enemy.

_(If only there had been a way to keep him from getting involved.)_ She said, now, feeling guilty for causing him trouble. _(Why did this have to happen?)_

As darkness covered the sky, the exhausted team made their way off the road and down to Camp Nessingwary. As they could tell by the various groups of Horde travelers making camp, this seemed to be the closest thing to sanctuary since the attack on Grom'Gol. The crew was glad to find Ku'Mari seated eating dinner with a fully healed Quel'Anis. Ku'Mari shared the feeling of relief when he saw that his team had found him and he immediately realized that they were missing a Forsaken warlock.

"Eh… heh… what can I say, kid? We went a little far with our antics and she gave out on me…I'm sorry. I want to find her as soon as possible." Garrett admitted filled with guilt. Ku'Mari simply smiled and patted the undead man on the back as he passed him.

"Eh… she'll be back."

As everyone settled into the camp, Garrett gave a full report on the exhausting events of their two days of questing- less three members. He explained how they broke into Osh'Mogg and took down the ogre leader in order to extract the Mind's Eye from his body. He told of how they fought the massive crystal-encrusted Ironjaw Basilisks of Crystal Vein Mine in order to obtain special blue shards to return to Nimboya and Keen'weelay. Ku'Mari sat with raised brows as he looked to his fatigued team and laughed.  
"Guess ya guys really don't need me around anyway! Ya got all dis taken care of witout meh!"

With tired eyes, the team playfully glared at their leader and threw pieces of their dinner at him.

Garrett finished by explaining their position with finding Yenniku and what would need to be done once they destroyed Zanzil the Outcast and his band of zombified slaves.

"We can find Zanzil in the Ruins of Aboraz, far south of here along the eastern coast. Nimboya says this witchdoctor is supposed to be extremely powerful. He and his men are gonna take work…_ real_ _teamwork_."

Ku'Mari immediately turned to Quel'Anis in concern. The blood elf simply raised her brow at him and smiled, "I'm quite fine, Leader. Do what you must."

"You've got a crew to lead to victory, kid. I ain't cut out for this shit and you know it." Garrett smirked.

"Yeah, guess I oughtta jump back on dat, eh?" Ku'Mari returned the smile and they patted each other on the shoulder.

As the crew sat around the camp fire chatting, Ku'Mari felt a great sense of relief. He found that team was quite capable of handling heavy challenges on their own and Quel'Anis no longer seemed fixed on seeking revenge. She sat with Mikal'wah and Apoco carrying on in a cheerful conversation. She even giggled gleefully as Apoco showed her his shredded pant-bottoms, where a basilisk had chomped down on him in battle.

"After this mission is complete, I'll be due for a good few mugs of strong ale… a thick stout." Barrack began, as he imagined the ice cold liquid in his stomach and rubbed his tummy accordingly.

"Ooooh! Dat sounds like ah good idea, mon!" Mikal'wah added excitedly as she wrapped her arms over Barrack's head and rested her chin. "I heard dat Salty Sailor place got some strong drinks!"

"Oh man…" Apoco groaned recalling his last encounter with alcohol.

"Okay, one ting at a time." Ku'Mari laughed. "I honestly couldn't tah found a better team to be apart of. You be strong and wise enough tah handle tings on your own when I can't be dere and I wanna tank ya for stickin' it out."

"Aw that's sweet!" Garrett teased as he hopped into Ku'Mari's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oye, off wit cha, mon!" Ku'Mari continued laughing as he dropped the undead man onto the ground.

Quel'Anis sat down beside her lover and rested her head against his arm as she gently stroked her fingers over his chest. She looked up to him and smiled almost imploringly. Ku'Mari was ready to return the content smile when he realized what her expression meant. The blood elf stood and began walking toward the beach. She glanced back at him once and began to pull off her tunic as she left.

Everyone looked to Ku'Mari and immediately began to tease him as he stood and followed his lover. Garrett and Barrack snickered as Mikal'wah cheered him on. Apoco turned red and waved his leader goodnight. Ku'Mari shrugged with a lucky grin on his face and continued to follow Quel'Anis out to the beach. As the troll approached, he found articles of the blood elf's clothing scattered in the sand and he eagerly looked around. Quel'Anis whistled, guiding the troll's attention to the ocean, where she stood knee-deep in the water and completely nude.

Ku'Mari marveled at the blood elf's delicate curves in the tropical moonlight and slowly approached, untying and releasing his kilt. He stood up straight, revealing his massive height and lifted Quel'Anis as he guided her deeper into the water. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing her body to his and kissed him wantonly. Ku'Mari slid his hands down to hold onto the blood elf's small, ample bottom and lifted her so as to caress her neck and chest with his lips. His heart pounded wildly as he listened to her pleasing sighs. Still, he could not help but ask:

"Are you sure you want this now… after so much has happened?"

Quel'Anis' emerald eyes seemed to glimmer brighter than usual as she smiled down at him and pressed her hands against his cheeks.

"I want this because so much has happened. I want you to know that no matter _what_ happens to us, my love for you will always remain strong. These feelings I have for you will never change… besides…" She smirked as she slid her body down to intersect with his. Ku'Mari growled deeply and followed suit to Quel'Anis' pleasurable motions. "As any night before a major battle against…(ah)…. a powerful adversary….(ah)… I want this to be memorable." She managed to finish her sentence weakly as she lightly panted.

"I'll never forget a moment we're together…(mmmh)… And I definitely won't forget this night." Ku'Mari promised as he gently thrust into her, tilting his head back in ecstasy.

Quel'Anis pressed her head against his chest and held onto to him tightly as they moved. She kept her face hidden from him and sighed, deeply in rhythm and let the tears fall from her cheeks.

_(Neither will I.)_

Dawn drew quickly and Apoco took it upon himself to wake everyone on the team to help start the day. He made sure to avoid Ku'Mari's tent, knowing well what he might find were he to enter. The idea itself turned him red and he headed for another tent.

Ku'Mari awoke at the clatter of breakfast pans and armor. He turned over to enlighten his morning with a lovely face… that was not there. He immediately sat up and looked around. Quel'Anis was not in the tent. The troll quickly dressed and left his tent to scan the campsite. He turned and looked to the beach.

(_Spirits please let her be dere!_) He hoped desperately as he reached the sandy perimeter and looked up and down the coast. Quel'Anis was gone. Like a fool, she had left to single-handedly hunt down Bahlik; out into the high dangers of Stranglethorn Vale…alone. Ku'Mari could feel his heart tearing apart as he ran a hand through his hair and slowly headed back to camp. He returned as the crew finished packing up their tents and supplies, fully equipped with sharpened weapons and reinforced armor; ready to head out for their battle. Nimboya had appeared and now helped the team with their equipment as he, too strapped into leather armor and picked up his weapons.

Ku'Mari stood before them with a terribly anxious look on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head slowly.

"She's gone, ain't she?" Garrett stated, catching everyone's attention. The team looked to their leader with great sympathy.

"Then we must search the Vale until we've found her." Barrack said putting his mace over his back and turning towards the road.

"No." Ku'Mari replied as everyone looked back to him.

_(I can't protect her anymore. There's nothing I can do.)_ He continued to rub the back of his neck and he huffed in frustration once again as he closed his eyes.

"She's made her decision. Dere ain't noting we can do about it. We got our own mission to complete first. I can't leave you guys to dis one, alone."

"Dis mission is as much mine as it is yours and I know dat right now, more dan evah, ya gonna need an extra hand in weapon." Nimboya said nodding in condolence.

"We're in this together, kid." Garrett tried to assure is friend.

When Ku'Mari finally opened his eyes, they were welling with tears. Mikal'wah came close, helped him into his armor and handed over his weapons.

"We will go wherevah ya lead us, Ku'Mari." She said softly.

Ku'Mari hardened up as he lifted his staff, pointing south.

"To deh Ruins of Aboraz!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Double Challenge

The sun was unforgivable this day and although the jungle canopy sheltered the light from the trail, its steaming heat still sweltered; making the trip to Aboraz along Crystal Shore a miserable one.

Nimboya traveled beside Ku'Mari just ahead of the group. He could not help but notice the steadfast expression of conflict on the leader's face as they walked.

"It appears ya got sometings tah sort out, Cuz."

Ku'Mari made no reply.

"People are forced tah choose many paths to reach dere destiny in life. Some lead us to our fate. Ya membah's tell meh you was given ya position as a dyin' request. Sounds tah meh like it was meant tah be."

"Deh responsibility be more den I was expectin." Ku'Mari responded dryly.

"Well ya faced it well den. Ya chose tah complete dis mission as promised even though ya elf girl vanished on ya. Dat musta been a difficult decision and I tank ya for holdin' your ground."

Once again, Ku'Mari said nothing.

"Ya crew loves ya, if ya didn't know it. I nevah seen such devotion from a team of fighters before. Ya put dem out tah stand alone on quests and dey still remain by yo side. Dat blood elf, however, betrayed ya. If she really loved ya, she wouldn't ah ran off to her death. She be blind wit vengeance and she's chosen her fate."

Ku'Mari stopped in his tracks and drew close enough to Nimboya that their tusks clacked against each other.

"Ya listen here, _Cuz_! Deh minute we able tah save Yenniku, I'm ah be back into deh brush of deh Vale and I won't stop searchin' fah Kellani till I've found her! And when I do find her, I'm ah kill Bahlik or damn sure die tryin'!" He suddenly stepped back as he expressed surprise in his severity. He bowed his head to the advisor, realizing that he was quite out of line. Nimboya simply smiled and playfully hit the leader in the arm.

"Ya really do love dat blood elf." He laughed and continued walking. "Ku'Mari, ya be a good leader and ah great lover. You's a poster boy for deh new-age troll, dat's whatcha be! You're story will definitely come back tah Vol'Jin no mattah what happens today."

Ku'Mari followed the troll as his team continued on behind them.

They soon reached the cascaded Ruins of Aboraz only to find a massive crowding of trolls and Naga pacing about like zombies. The drone creatures carried on in such a mindless fashion, that they seemed not to notice the large party standing only yards away.

"Deez must be deh guinea pigs of Zanzil's work. See what challenge dey bring ya but be wary of Zanzil's magic. I will search for Yenniku." Nimboya ordered as everyone nodded in agreement. Ku'Mari turned back to his team and smirked as they shared his ambition and immediately lunged into action. Everyone scattered out amongst the crowds of drones, picking their battles while Nimboya slipped past them and into the maze of ruins. Ku'Mari followed the advisor to help defend him as he searched for Yenniku. As the crew took down the numerous drones, more appeared, ready to fight as if on cue.

"Why's it always gotta be like dis?" Mikal'wah shouted in frustration as she quickly shielded herself in frost and blasted a powerful serpent.

"What do you mean?" Apoco took down two trolls as he smiled, quite humored by his comrade.

"Every time we go tah take down an army, ah whole other army gotta show up outta nowhere! It happens _every time!_"

At the sight of the new mass of enemies, Barrack went into a full battle-frenzy. He swung his mace from side to side, knocking all those too close, out across the beach. Many of the naga and trolls who caught sight of his advances took on the challenge and followed the bouldering orc as he led them away from the rest of the team.

Even as Barrack did his best lessen the numbers for the team, still more of Zanzil's drones appeared to fight. Garrett kept by Mikal'wah's side, taking down any stragglers who did not die from her magic attacks. Apoco powerfully thrust his pike through two naga as he caught sight of an actual group of zombies drawing near. They roared and bellowed like wild beasts as they swung their clawed hands in a wild manner.

"What on Azeroth are those!" He cracked, suddenly embarrassed by his own surprised fear and quickly composed himself. Four of the deathly zombies had their eyes set on the tauren and he immediately took stance, ready for the challenge, but before they could reach him, Garrett came forth and pulled out his throwing daggers. He chucked them furiously at the oncoming mob, managing to glance back at Apoco and nod.

"Go on kid!"

A bit confused, the tauren looked to Mikal'wah whose frost barrier had shattered. With her mana energy waning, she slashed away with her dagger at any enemies that drew near. Barrack, who had cleared out a mass of drones now struggled to stay up as he weakly defended himself against his remaining foes.

_(I've got a job to do!)_ Apoco immediately came forth and centered his concentration for healing as Garrett made sure the druid remained undistracted.

"Dere he is!" Nimboya exclaimed as he ran towards a bewildered-looking young troll. He pulled out the soul stone the team had helped him create and reached for Yenniku only to be halted by a powerful, invisible force. His hand remained frozen in mid-air and he looked about in confusion.

"Ou _muss_ beh membah ah deh Darkspear Tribe!" a deep voice boomed in choppy Zandali not far behind Yenniku. Ku'Mari withdrew his staff edging to cast a lightning bolt at the massive troll who came near. Yenniku blankly stared at Nimboya, who finally managed to pull away from the approaching witchdoctor.

Zanzil's eyes were pits of black tar that gleamed as he approached carrying a staff topped with a pearlescent, glowing orb. Ku'Mari could sense the strangeness of the troll's foreign magic. He recalled the elders' tales of a dark magic that went beyond the spirits above and below Azeroth. This power was not that of nature, arcane, or fel; this was ancient voodoo!

"I taka'choo want d'boy… he uh yo tribe, eh?" The witchdoctor grinned, baring his black-dyed teeth.

"Dey boy belongs wit his people. His soul belongs with deh Darkspears!" Nimboya sternly replied.

"Shoulda nevah gav'em'way! He'soul _mine_!"

Nimboya stood affront Yenniku and aimed his spear in defiance. Zanzil laughed in reply.

"Ya'wan proof?" Zanzil raised his staff as a strange light flashed from the orb atop the weapon. Yenniku suddenly stood up straight and attentive, looking to his master who pointed at Nimboya.

Zanzil sneered, "KILL HIM!"

Two massive gorillas barreled toward Quel'Anis as she bolted for higher ground. She could sense their immense power as they came within three feet of her.

(_How could I be so foolish as to cross their territory?)_ She cursed herself as the beasts finally began to give in to the chase. They slowed to a halt and stood staring as the blood elf reached the southern trail of the Vale. Quel'Anis finally stopped running as she caught glimpse of a sign not far off in the distance. The road took a sharp curve just ahead and began to look quite familiar.

_(That must be the tunnel to Booty Bay, ahead.)_ She quickly knelt down and began to mend a gash one of the gorillas had left on her calf.

_(This is ridiculous! If I keep using up my energy defending myself against these beasts then I won't have enough to defeat…) Quel'Anis_ paused for a moment realizing her naïve thoughts. Cynically, she laughed out loud and shook her head.

_(What does it matter? I am seeking my doom.)_

"I am fool." She said sadly, thinking back to Ku'Mari's looks of concern and imagined the pain he must have felt when he had realized that she had left. She suddenly hardened her expression. _(I do this for Ann'da! I must try with all of my strength… no matter what!)_

Feeling rejuvenated with vengeance, she stood only to be knocked over by a heavy force. Snarling pursued atop her back as something dug into her bag. She turned with her dagger ready, only to find a male tiger rummaging through her rations pack. He managed to find a few thick strips of jerky and snorted as he looked to the blood elf before hopping off of her back. Quel'Anis stumbled to her feet and backed away as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Since when does the carnivorous king of the jungle need to steal food from travelers?"

Once he finished his stolen snack the tiger sat before the blood elf, staring intently, as if expecting more. Quel'Anis shook her head and smiled as she pulled out yet another piece of jerky and dangled it before him. The tiger sat before her like a house cat, swishing his tail from side to side as he patiently awaited the treat. Quel'Anis dropped the jerky and the tiger quickly caught it in his mouth. She took notice to the strange blue hue in his eyes and realized the reason for his domesticated behavior as she knelt down and began to pet him.

"You have trainer's illumination so you must belong to someone…but why would you come to me so freely? Where is your master?"

As if he had completely understood her words, the tiger suddenly ran off the road and down into the dip of a small valley a few yards away. He stood and sniffed an ambiguous shape in the tall grass. Quel'Anis came closer to find the body of a female blood elf hunter sprawled over the ground. Her long ebony hair lay over her empty eyes and one hand rested at her neck where a long deep gash bled heavily, staining the grass. Her armor displayed her high level of experience but it had obviously not been enough for her survival. Quel'Anis looked to the tiger in disappointment.

"Your master is dead and you are still live? What kind of pet does not protect their master?" She said sternly. A sudden stab of pain hit her as she suddenly recalled her own pet lynx, Dreakai's death. He had not died by her side but by the side of her friend, Ellorei… his true master.

(_I am no better a trainer than this creature is a pet.) _She smiled guiltily. Disrupting her thoughts, the tiger held up a bloody dagger the corpse had held in its other hand. Clearly this death was a suicide.

"I see. You cannot protect someone from themselves." She sighed and petted the beautifully striped cat. "Well, you're free now." She began to walk away as she heard the tiger huff and begin to follow her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Listen cat, I approach nearly the same path your master has taken. I wish not to be held responsible for another un-needed death. Go, be free and enjoy the wilderness." She turned to continue walking only to find the tiger still following her so she stopped once more.

"I approach a viciously challenging battle, one that will most likely take my life. Do you truly wish to follow me to your death?"

Once again, the tiger seemed to understand her words and stood alert beside her. She smiled graciously and knelt down.

"I am not the best pet trainer, but if we live through this, I promise to keep you well fed, well attended and content. I owe it to an animal with such loyalty." The tiger licked her hand in response.

"And here I though I would have to do this alone. At least with you by my side, I stand some slim chance of hope." As they continued down the road Quel'Anis looked back in wonder at the blood elf's death.

(_I am curious to know why such an experienced hunter would kill herself out here? For what reason would she simply give up?) _She began to feel the burn of revenge return to her. "What weakness! I would never give in to anything so easily! Hell, even if I go down with Bahlik, my father will still have justice!" She proudly said aloud.

"Dat sounds agreeable." A deep familiar voice appeared.

Quel'Anis spun around and her new pet immediately began to growl, well aware that this was an enemy.

Bahlik stood a few feet away daintily swinging Quel'Anis' father's sword about .He wore a patch over his eye, where she had attacked him a few days before. It obviously had little effect on him at present as he stood with grim smile on his face.

"Ya just can't get enough ah meh, eh Kellani'wa?"

Nimboya fell to the ground forcefully. As he looked up, he immediately rolled out of the way of a piercing spear. He stood and backed away as his eyes remained fixed on the droning troll before him.

"Yenniku, listen to meh! Ya gotta snap outta it boy! I come tah save ya!"

His words were of no effect to the possessed troll that continued to attack him. Meanwhile, Ku'Mari made it clear that Zanzil was not to go unpunished. The two stood only a few yards apart casting powerful spells against each other. Zanzil laughed as his dark magic became overbearing for the shaman, striking Ku'Mari down with poisonous curses but Ku'Mari would not forfeit. Quickly, healing himself of the poison, he ran to the massive troll and slammed his staff into Zanzil's chest. The sudden melee attack left Zanzil in great surprise as he fell back. Furious now, the witchdoctor swung his staff as he casted another spell that nearly blinded Ku'Mari. The shaman flew back at the blast of power and slid in the dirt. Ku'Mari growled as he rolled his eyes and got up.

_(Oye, dis troll's GOTTA go!)_

As zombies broke through Mikal'wah's ice barrier for the third time, the mage troll fell down and backed away, trying her best to avoid her enemies' advances. Barrack struggled to stay on his feet as he drew closer to the rest of the team with six drones at his back. Apoco barely managed on his hands and knees, completely drained of his healing magic. Garrett could feel the team's growing desperation as he struggled to distract as many drones as he possibly could. The team was failing fast and with Ku'Mari and Nimboya off fighting the main matter, it seemed things could come to an end. A naga swiftly swung its sword through Garrett's neck separating it from behind.

(_Shit!)_The world went topsy-turvy as Garrett watched his disoriented body struggle to strike at any enemy that came near.

"Sorry kids… looks like this is game over." Garrett said in disappointment just as a troll stood before his head, ready to crush him.

Suddenly, a giant mass of blue gas with gilded wrists appeared and punched the troll hard enough that he collapsed to the ground. Like lightning, the voidwalker went about the team knocking out any enemy that came into its path. Before a naga could slice into Mikal'wah with its sword, a blast of fire seared through the serpent and more naga drew to the direction of the magic. Garrett rolled onto the side of his head to find a familiar warlock casting fire and fel magic, blast after blast, on the oncoming enemies. He could not help the grand smile that stretched onto his rotted face. Irena powerfully blasted enemies into ashes as her voidwalker continued to lure the crowd away from the team. As the enemy numbers finally slimmed, she came close to the team and began throwing mana and healing elixirs to them.

"Happy Solstice!" She teased them.

Quite recharged, Barrack got up and helped the voidwalker finish off the drones and zombies before returning to the rest of the team.

Irena smirked and picked up Garrett's head as his body slowly managed to make its way over to them.

"You came back…" Garrett smiled thankfully.

"You kids wouldn't last two days without me." She said dauntingly as she helped him re-attach to his body. He placed hands on her shoulders affectionately and smiled deeply. Irena rolled her eyes at the sudden sentiment and awkwardly punched the undead man in his chest.

As the others watched the sweet moment, Apoco was intent on reaching Ku'Mari and Nimboya in hope of witnessing their success. He followed their footprints in the sand until he reached the struggling battle.

Yenniku had Nimboya by his throat, choking him to death.

Zanzil swung his staff and hit a well-beaten Ku'Mari to the ground. The shaman troll had beaten him just as badly but the witchdoctor managed to humor himself. He turned to witness Nimboya's struggle and laughed weakly.

"I tol'ya deh boy be mine! Ya can'nah stop'eem!" Zanzil laughed.

Nimboya struggled to pull the soul stone from his pouch and reached out to Yenniku's forhead. Yenniku blankly stared up at the harmless-looking stone as his grip tightened on the advisor. Within a split second, the stone made contact with Yenniku's head and stuck to him as it began to withdraw his soul.

"Return to yo family, boy." Nimboya struggled. Yenniku's grip on Nimboya immediately released and both trolls fell to the ground.

"NO!" Zanzil roared angrily as he began to charge after the fallen advisor. A staff suddenly came down over the witchdoctor's head and he fell face-forward into the sand, unmoving. A bloody Ku'Mari helped Nimboya to his feet. Nimboya held out the red glowing soul stone.

"Our quest is complete. Yenniku's body be too tainted to return to Vol'Jin but regaining his vibrant soul will be enough to fulfill our leader's happiness." Nimboya managed as the two began to walk away. "Ya did good, Cuz." He smiled.

"KU'MARI!" Apoco shouted as he ran toward them.

"Apoco, what-"

"DUCK!" The young tauren threw his pike at the two trolls as he transformed into a bear. The trolls quickly took heed and cleared the way as Apoco leapt into the air. His weapon sliced through Zanzil's neck as the tauren mauled the witchdoctor to pieces. At Zanzil's cry of death, Apoco turned and roared as he returned to the trolls.

Green healing magic glistened over Ku'Mari and Nimboya as Apoco transformed back to his true form, a bit shaken up. He had never killed a boss before and he smiled weakly; more astonished by his actions than anything. The team approached from behind and cheered at their victory.

Ku'Mari shook his head and smiled as he patted Apoco on the back.

"Ya keep dat up an' I'm ah make ya leader right now."

Apoco's smile immediately dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"I didn't mean to… I was just tryin' to… I only wanted to…"

Ku'Mari burst into laughter, "Alright, maybe not now but ya better get ready for it."

Apoco's expression was pure disbelief and he blushed at the flattery and nodded.

"No…no leadership today. But you _are_ gettin' a tattoo." Ku'Mari smiled as he led the crew out of the ruins.

"Tattoo?" Apoco squeaked nervously as he followed the team.

Once outside of the ruins, Nimboya turned and shook Ku'Mari's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Expect grand rewards for your heroics when I return from Orgrimmar. I must leave immediately and take Yenniku's soul to our leader. Meet meh at deh docks of Booty Bay at sunset. Vol'jin will be more den pleased wit your actions here today." Nimboya immediately took notice to the immense look of anxiety and concern that welled up over Ku'Mari's face and he nodded deeply with a smile.

"Any blood elf dat wears deh Darkspear threads wit pride is worth savin'. Go save ya girl, Cuz."

"Here we be again… just deh two of us, all alone."

"Not alone." Quel'Anis corrected as her new pet growled, quite ready to attack. Bahlik raised a brow to the sight of the beast.

"I take it ya been searchin' tah kill meh? I don't see why ya bother. I know I killed ya ann'da but dat was so long ago. I figured we could come together as a team. I could make ya meh mate. We could travel deh world together. I got power and riches ya wouldn't believe…."

"Funny how this sounds so much like the rubbish you fed to my Ann'da before you betrayed him all those years ago. Forget it Bahlik! Nothing will keep me from killing you!" She cursed him before unsheathing a slim butterfly sword. "I bought this just for you." She hissed as she and her tiger charged at the troll with lightning speed. The tiger easily distracted Bahlik as Quel'Anis managed to slash into his side with her sword. He fell back in surprise and smiled as he held out his sword and aimed at the tiger.

"Okay girl, let's play!"

As he slashed his sword at the dodging tiger, Quel'Anis attacked the troll from behind, jabbing roughly through his heavy armor. Before he could turn to strike at her, she was already at the front of him, stabbing through his armor again. The tiger jumped onto Bahlik's chest and gnawed on his shoulder while digging his claws into the troll's armor, hoping to break it down. Even with the beast on him, Bahlik managed to parry Quel'Anis' swift attacks. He had to admit that her skills with the sword were rather impressive for a hunter but her advances were beginning to annoy him. He quickly kicked the small blood elf away as he lifted the tiger off of his chest and threw the cat a few yards away. Quel'Anis' pet slammed against a tree and struggled to get back up. Bahlik swiftly charged in a slashed down on the creature a few times before turning back to Quel'Anis. The heavily wounded tiger weakly got to his feet as he prepared to attack the troll again. Quel'Anis quickly came to the tiger's side.

"Enough! I thank you, but you must stay back now! I can't afford to lose another pet so quickly!" Quel'Anis ordered as she helped lay him down and quickly wrapped his wound. She stood with renewed determination and came at Bahlik once again. Their swords clashed together furiously as Bahlik's strikes only became more powerful. As he slashed at Quel'Anis with his sword, he struck her with his empty fist. The blood elf fell back hard against a massive boulder and barely managed to block Bahlik's sword as he came down on her. He slowly over-powered her, bringing her own blade to push against her neck. The troll came close to the blood elf's face and bared a sinister grin.

"I like playin' witcha, Kellani-wa. I ain't so happy wit deh wound ya left meh deh other day though." Bahlik said as he lifted the eye patch, revealing a bruised and bloody eyelid that had been sewn shut. "But I can forgive ya if ya choose tah come wit meh. I'm only gonna give ya dis one last chance."

His hold against her remained powerful as he took a hand to her face and gently grazed her cheek.

"Ya know… deh only reason you ain't dead is cuz I've always taken a favorin' to ya since you was a little girl. Deh more ya spurned meh, deh more I jest wanted to take ya an' keep ya for mehself."

Quel'Anis began to feel ill as she realized that Bahlik's words were of pure infatuation. Within all of this creature's sick, twisted and evil ways, he truly felt some sort of love for her. Whatever he felt for her, he had no healthy way of showing it and she wished for nothing more than to put him out of his misery. Her eyes grew wide as the troll suddenly pressed his lips firmly to hers and kissed her desperately. Quel'Anis' mind screamed in agony as she felt the saliva of his affection burning into her mouth like poison. She quickly pulled out her dagger and slammed it deep into the troll's chest. Bahlik roared in pain as he backed away. Quel'Anis immediately charged at him with her sword and dagger in either hand but as she went to strike, Bahlik parried with his weapon and grabbed her by her neck. He lifted her to his eye-line as she struggled to release herself. His grip was suffocating and the expression on his face was sheer fury. Whatever he had felt for her a moment ago had shattered.

"I tried, blood elf. Butcha done messed it up for ya self! You's a fool, girl!" He growled angrily as he nearly crushed her neck in his hand. His grip was suffocating and the expression on his face was sheer fury. Whatever he had felt for her a moment ago had shattered.

"I tried, blood elf. Butcha messed it up for ya self! You be a fool, girl!" He growled angrily as he nearly crushed her neck in his hand. Blood streamed down from the wound in his chest but once again he seemed unfazed by Quel'Anis' attack.

"I'm done witcha!" He shouted angrily as he threw her a few yards away into the sand.

Quel'Anis' pet tiger came at the troll once more only to be easily knocked away. The tiger slid across the jungle ground and landed near his unconscious master. Bahlik slowly approached the blood elf and squat down next to her as he grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Where's ya shaman troll boy an' his friends now? No one's gonna save ya from meh." He whispered as he pressed her father's sword against her face.

Suddenly, a burst of fire blasted over the warrior troll as continuous waves of the magic struck his body. Bahlik backed away from Quel'Anis as the fire turned to lightning and penetrated through his armor, shocking him.

"Ya goin down Bahlik!" Ku'Mari cursed in Zandali as he came forth and called upon his totems. Bahlik backed away from the shaman and smiled as he lifted his sword.

"Okay, boy. Let's see whatcha got dis time fo meh!" The warrior charged at Ku'Mari only to be blasted in the face with a frost attack. Bahlik stumbled back as Ku'Mari struck him with his staff. As he came in for a second strike, the warrior troll caught it in mid-air and gripped it tightly as he broke the ice that clung to his face. He ripped the staff from Ku'Mari's hands. Ku'Mari watched in shock as the warrior began to bend the staff.

"It's a shame dat cho girlfriend was a better opponent." The thick wooden staff snapped in half and Bahlik threw it to the ground as he came at Ku'Mari with his sword once again. Ku'Mari struggled to evade the warrior's attacks as he casted short elemental blasts upon the troll. He was losing his mana energy fast as Bahlik struck him with powerful blows. Suddenly, the whole team came forth and surrounded the troll. Mikal'wah charged up her ice barrier as Barrack withdrew his mace and slammed it into the ground before roaring. Garrett pulled out his daggers as Irena called upon her voidwalker and casted a shadow bolt.

"You mess wit meh girl, you mess wit me. You mess wit meh… you mess wit all of us!" Ku'Mari grinned as he wiped blood from his mouth. Apoco ran to Quel'Anis and slid down beside her, preparing to heal her and her wounded pet.

"So ya tink numbahs is gonna help ya, eh? Ya jes try and take meh down!" Bahlik roared as he began to emit a strange orange glow and lured the team to him. They all attacked at once with ice, lightning, and shadow magic blasting upon the warrior troll. He withstood the elemental blasts as he parried against Barrack's advances and sliced through the blue mass of the voidwalker. Garrett appeared behind Bahlik only to be picked up and thrown a few yards away. As Irena prepared another shadow bolt, she watched Garrett land in the sand as her voidwalker was diminished. As she cast out her spell, Bahlik absorbed the magic hit and sliced through the undead woman with his sword. Irena's torso slid from her hips and fell to the ground. She cursed in frustration as she looked to the rest of the team. Barrack went head to head with the warrior and their weapons clashed against each other but the troll proved far stronger than he. The orc took a nasty slice deep across his stomach before being knocked into the ground. Bahlik raised his sword and aimed for Barrack's head.

"NO!" Apoco shouted, now up and advancing on Bahlik with his pike. Before the blade could reach the troll, Bahlik grabbed a hold of Apoco's head, lifted him by his hair and threw him to the ground.

Blasts of ice shattered against Bahlik's failing armor and he turned his attention to Mikal'wah. She fearlessly cast spell after spell against the warrior as he approached. Unfortunately, her magic was nowhere near powerful enough against the high level warrior, and he easily made his way to her. But before Bahlik could strike at the mage, Ku'Mari jumped onto his back, shoving his metal claws down into his shoulders. Bahlik roared in pain as he took a blast of ice to his body. He quickly slashed his sword across Mikal'wah's body, knocking her down. The warrior did his best to release the shaman from his back but Ku'Mari would not give. Ku'Mari pulled a hand of claws out and punctured deep into the back of Bahlik's neck. The warrior troll bellowed now as the attacks began to take their toll. He dropped to his knees and bent forward, flipping Ku'Mari over his body. Before Ku'Mari could turn over, Bahlik had his sword digging into the shaman's neck. The team struggled to recover as they faintly watched their leader edging death.

"Ain't notin' but ah fool tah tink ya could go up against meh, boy!"

Suddenly, a powerful fist pounded into Bahlik's face and he flew back into the sand. The hit was far too strong to have come from any of the team members and Bahlik immediately looked about in disbelief. His eyes widened when he saw the Zandalarian troll that approached him.

"Meh broddah be no fool tah protect deh ones he loves!"

Ku'Mari wiped the blood from his face and beamed at the sight of his brother before them. He quickly came to Quel'Anis' side and held her in his arms.

Bahlik would not have such a challenge. He quickly swung his sword out at the Zandalarian troll and advanced on him. Exzhal swiftly backed away as he withdrew his spear and braced against the warrior. The two powerful trolls fought on fiercely but the teams' previous efforts proved to be of great help as Bahlik struggled to remain on his feet. Drained and well-beaten, Bahlik came forward in a sloppy attack as Exzhal swiftly flipped his spear around and jabbed the blade deep into the warrior's stomach. Bahlik fell to the ground and now found Exzhal's blade directed at his face.

Quel'Anis had gradually regained consciousness as Apoco went about healing the team. She looked up into her lover's eyes with greatful tears and he smiled in return. But his expression went stern as he turned her attention to Exzhal who continued to hold Bahlik down. Exzhal looked to the couple to see what they wanted of the defeated warrior. Ku'Mari looked to Quel'Anis, who immediately stood and staggered over to the two powerful trolls.

"Ke-la-ni-wa…" Bahlik managed as he grinned at the blood elf. His eyes were almost imploring to Quel'Anis as he desperately reached for Quel'Anis' father's sword. Quel'Anis dropped to the ground and picked up the sword. Her eyes burned bright green as she raised the sword and immediately sliced down through the warrior troll's neck, severing his head.

_(Ann'da… it is done.)_ She thought to herself as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She clutched the sword in her hand possessively, as Ku'Mari came and wrapped his arms around her and looked up to his brother.

The sun emitted a warm, friendly glow over the dock of Booty Bay as Quel'Anis and Ku'Mari gave thanks to Exzhal. Quel'Anis graciously wrapped her arms around the magenta-colored troll and hugged him. He was surprised by the blood elf's move but smiled and patted her on the head as he looked to his younger brother.

"Blood be blood and family be family… no matter what' cha be." Exzhal smiled.

Ku'Mair nodded in agreement, relieved that his brother had finally come to understand him.

"You and ya team beh welcome tah visit Yojamba when ya strong enough to go against doze of Zul'Gurub. Den we will fight side by side, broddah."

The two trolls embraced with brotherly affection.

"Take care of yoself, broddah. And make no doubt…we'll be back." Ku'Mari grinned. He held on to Quel'Anis as they watched Exzhal disappear into the jungle mist. They turned and headed for the Salty Sailor where their friends awaited them. Quel'Anis's new pet tiger led the way and looked back occasionally at the couple. He seemed quite content with his new master.

"I see ya found yaself a new friend." Ku'Mari teased. "Bout time, if I say so."

"Actually, he found me."

"So what's his name?"

"Zim-zim." Quel'Anis smirked as she raised a brow, awaiting her mate's response. Ku'Mari stopped in his tracks and gave her a look before he burst into laughter.

"Ya jes had tah curse'em wit meh Pao's name. He's gonna end up one sneaky-ass cat!" He laughed as he put an arm around his lover. He could not help but admire the Sin'dorei sword that glimmered valiantly over Quel'Anis' back.

"So I take it ya gonna want sword trainin' next?" He grinned, looking to her.

"Well, I don't plan on selling my Ann'da's sword, so I guess I should make good use of it."

"A hunter trained in archery, staves and swords… ya shoulda been a warrior instead, lady." He teased.

"It never hurts to be well rounded." Quel'Anis smiled and stuck out her tongue at Ku'Mari.

The two were silent for a moment as they reached the entrance to the tavern. Quel'Anis tied Zim-Zim to a post and promised to bring him a big treat as she put down a container of water for him. She turned to Ku'mari and immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Not all the apologies in the world could make up for my actions today. I left you behind without a word. I was filled with careless hatred and revenge. I knew that I would be hurting you in the process and you do not deserve that." She buried her face into his chest as he placed his hands on her shoulders. The blood elf looked up to her lover who gently kissed her forehead.

"You knew I was gonna come lookin' for ya and I found ya. Ain't notin' gonna keep us apart little lady… no mattah what. You did what you felt ya needed tah do." Ku'Mari lightly tapped the top of Quel'Anis' head and looked to her with a smirk. "Don't get meh wrong, it was a _stupid _move, but I woulda done deh same if it were meh Pao." With this, he looked deep, lovingly but sternly into her eyes. "But if ya do it again, I'm ah woop ya ass wit meh new staff." He threatened as he shook Nimoya's Mystical Staff at the blood elf. He was quite proud of the powerful weapon with which Nimboya had recently rewarded him.

Quel'Anis smirked, "Is that a promise?"

Ku'Mari grinned, lifted his lover into his arms and carried her into the tavern.

The team, with Nimboya and Keen'weelay, cheered as their leader and comerade entered through the tavern door. Ku'Mari's team members proudly lifted their gold Medals of Courage in one hand and a beer-filled chalice or stein in the other. Nimboya had rewarded them handsomely, as promised and their names were honored in Thrall's hall for their heroics.

Nimboya shook his head and laughed with Keen'weelay glad to see everyone so appreciative of their rewards.

"VICTORY!" Quel'Anis and Ku'Mari shouted triumphantly. Various Horde members shared the team's victory with drinks of congradulations as a few present Alliance members quietly scowled as they drank, seated at the far end of the tavern. Booty Bay's shops, inn and bar were all neutural grounds which made for awkward moments such as these.

"Where to next, Leader?" A highly intoxicated Mikal'wah asked, saluting Ku'Mari as she approached.

Ku'Mari set Quel'Anis down and pulled a long worn pike off of his back as he looked to Vol'Jin's advisor.

"Nimboya says we did such ah great job killin' off deh tribes heah dat he wants us to continue it into deh Hinterlands. Plenty ah troll tribes tah crush out dere!" Ku'Mari explained as he raised the pike. "We collect deh leaders' heads and stick'em on dis pike. No problem!" He said as his all too familiar, cocky grin returned to his face.

"Woohooo!" Mikal'wah cheered as she hopped into Barrack's lap and they sang joyously of their victory and the challenges to come.

Ku'Mari and Quel'Anis took a seat and bought a round of drinks. As they drank, they could not help to overhear the conversation carrying on behind them.

"About earlier at Aboraz… I um…I just want …heh… I guess I just want to uh… thank you for saving us." Garrett struggled as he took a drag from his pipe. Irena raised a brow to him as she smoked with a grin appearing on her face.

"And I'm sorry for running you off the other day. That was my mistake completely. You're an excellent fighter and I'm more than glad to have you on the team."

Irena blew smoke from her mouth and continued to smile as she squinted at the undead man.

"Okay, now say what you really mean."

Garrett was taken back, utterly confused.

"What?"

"Go on, it's okay. Everyone is shit-faced, they'll never remember it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garrett was already growing flustered.

Irena began to mimic Garrett's voice as she spoke, "I'm sorry for my stupidity, Irena. In truth, I think I'm falling for you. You are the goddess of undeath and I remain unworthy of your power, intelligence and beauty!"

Garrett stared at the undead woman in complete disbelief. He knew that were he alive at the moment, his face would be redder than a beet. He quickly recomposed himself and scoffed, "You're dillusional, you crazy-ass wench! Why the hell would I ever want your rotting ass!"

"Oh please, you try to act so tough because you're dead but I can see right through those hollow eye sockets into your frementing brain. You want me!"

"I don't know what happended to you after you left us but some troll must'a knocked off your head a couple of times!"

The two continued to bicker as Quel'Anis and Ku'Mari exchanged looks, trying their hardest not to laugh too loud.

"Perfect pick, Ku'Mari." The blood elf giggled.

"Guess I'm ah good match-maker too." He grinned and they kissed.

As the team continued to celebrate, a tipsy Apoco was at his party antics again, dancing atop the bar with his stein in hand. The goblins shook their heads as they laughed at the teenager who made a fool of himself.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't our Horde friends from the road the other day!" A voice appeared form the tavern entrance.

The human hunter, the human rogue and night elf druid from their previous day's battle stood across the room with their weapons ready.

"You killed my tiger, you puke-skinned monster!" The human hunter cursed with his bow and arrow aimed at Barrack.

"I see no reason for celebrating when all of you ran away like cowards!" The woman rogue laughed obnoxiously.

The night elf simply grinned with her moon eyes fixed on Apoco.

Ku'Mari sat back with a cocky smiled growing on his face.

"Do I heah a challenge?" He asked as his team withdrew their weapons. He looked up at Apoco for a response.

The tauren chugged his stout and wiped the foam from his mouth. He pulled his pike from off his back and aimed at the Alliance members as he shouted proudly:

"FOR THE HORDE!"

The Horde members replied to his call, "FOR THE HORDE!"

And the battle was on.

End

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story! Please remember to review/critique! Yay! ^_^


End file.
